Tormentors Once More
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: Mark and Maddy Reynolds are finally settled into life on the inside of Terra Nova. But when people from Maddy's past have found her and are astonished by the change. Is this for better or for worse? Gets a bit angsty. Please review. Sequel to TWaBoL.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy the chapter. This is the sequel To Warm a Bowl of Love, is set a month after the end of the last story.**

A seventeen year old girl on her front porch sitting in a rocking chair, the one she used most when she was pregnant. She had long gently curling hair, and olive toned skin and amber eyes, her husband said they were honey colored though.

"Mrs. Maddy Reynolds?" turning her head she smiled at Dr. Malcolm Wallace, her mentor she was training under in the science labs. "I mean, Dr. Maddy Reynolds."

Jumping up she flung herself into his arms, "Really?" Practically jumping up and down with excitement after waiting for this information all day.

He nodded with a huge smile on his face. "You passed the test, one of my tests too, with flying colors. Congratulations."

Her husband of almost a year stepped out of the house holding her infant daughter, "So you woke the baby." He passed Marina off to her, but stayed outside, even after she sent him back to bed.

"You Mr. Reynolds," She started as he smiled at his little wife. "Have been working an eighteen hour night shift. Go to be-." He swooped in and kissed her. Her fingers tangling into his dark hair as his large hands wrapped around her.

Pulling back, she laughed and met his shining blue eyes. Well, grey, green, blue, but mostly blue, eyes.

Tall, well built, he was a soldier after all, and tanned skin made him very easy on the eyes. And he loved her. That was her favorite part, he loved her.

A tug at her hair brought her from her thoughts and she turned to see her two month old daughter sticking a lump of the silken strands into her mouth.

Maddy had to coax her daughter to take the pacifier and relinquish her hair as Dr. Wallace and Mark talked.

Sitting back down, she rocked her daughter, and watched the infant fall asleep once more. A smile lit her face. Everything was perfect.

.

.

.

"Come on Maddy, you'll look so hot." Skye, her friend and Josh's, her brother, girlfriend, held up a dress for her to wear. Surrendering, she slipped into the soft lavender dress. It was a spaghetti strap, hugged her svelte body comfortably, and stopped at her mid-thigh in a fan like skirt. Skye was right, she did look wonderful in it.

"It's too short," She said quickly, but her friend rolled her eyes and threw her black flip flops at her. As soon as she got them on, Skye started on her makeup.

"You need to look nice for you date tonight." Her husband made this a ritual, to court her one night a week. Court, it's what they did when they were first forced to marry.

Though they did fall in love quickly, he was always as gentle with her as possible as she adjusted to married life.

"Now go get your groceries, I'm sure Mark will see you and think you are absolutely prettiful." Skye said and before Maddy could correct her, she added, "I made up the word, so don't you chastise me."

Smiling, Maddy huffed and brushed her hair giving it it's wonderful curl. "Don't deck the place out to much." She grabbed her basket off the table and the list next to it. Knowing just like every week she'll do something magnificent.

Walking to the Market was much longer than normal, getting stopped by several of her friends and family before finally getting to the vending tables.

"Well, Why don't I help you. A pretty lady always needs help." She felt her bag get taken from her, but this was not her husband, she already knew that. As she turned she felt her heart stop. Oh No. This can't be happening.

"I'm fine, thank you." Taking her bag back form Robert "Robby" Barwick, one of her tormentor from 2149.

All the horrible memories, all the people who seemed to hate her simple because she was a young genius, flooded back to her.

Paying for the fruits she moved to the next vender keeping her head down. She felt the warmth of a person behind her and twirled to meet Robby's brown, almost black eyes.

"Why would a pretty lady run from me," His smile, he wasn't sneering at her, not like he did just a year ago. Leaning in he added, "Does she want to be chased?"

"You don't remember me?"

"I would remember you." He placed his hands on the table to trap her between him and the vender products.

"Madelyn Shannon." She used her maiden name, knowing he would recognize that name. And he did.

Pulling back, he looked over her, his eyes lingering to long on her legs. "I need to finish shopping." She ducked from him and retreated further into the Market.

He called out to her, but she kept walking, until she felt his hand clutch her elbow.

"Listen, Maddy, I'm sorry, for everything," He wasn't sorry, he would never be able to makeup to her what he did. "Look," he stepped around to look at her, and she met his black orbs.

"No let me go." Just wanting to get away, she caught the eyes of her husband, clocking out. He saw the look and quickly jogged down the steps.

"Maddy, I didn't mean to hurt you." Lies.

"Get away from me." Demanding with a shaky voice as Mark strode to them.

"Can I help you two?" Mark asking, his back straight but glaring at the man that had a hand on his Maddy. That was one thing you never do, touch his Maddy or his Marina. "Or, would you like to keep groping my wife."

The shocked look she got from Robby almost made her laugh. Stepping from him she snuggled into Mark's side. "Can you walk me home sweet heart?" His arms swung protectively around her. Nodding he took her hand, "I need to pick up one last thing." She whispered and he followed her as she walked passed Robby, still staring at them.

She collected a bottle of Juice, Apple, Mark's favorite, and took his hand. "Now."

He kissed her quickly before walking her back home, tense and almost angry. "Did he hurt you?" It was the first thing he asked when she stepped in the door.

She called out for Skye, the woman usually left after decorating the living room, dining room and bedroom.

Maddy shook her head and started outing the food away, before starting diner. Standing at the stove Mark walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"What are you up to?" The tenseness of his body seemed to flow away as he rested his head on her shoulder.

She twisted to see his face. Mark was smiling, and damn it he was up to something. "I was thinking…how would baby blue look in one of the rooms."

"Well, if you really want it painted that color, I guess you can, I'll go find furniture tomorrow." Turning back to diner, feeling him begin to lick and lave at her neck.

She heard a great sigh before his big warm hand gently crawled up her body towards her breasts, "Not what I meant."

Staring ahead, it took her a moment to understand. "No." Perplexed he begged to know why not. "Are you serious?"

"I want a son, Maddy, I mean, hell we have a baby sitter that would not have a problem watching over Mari," their daughter's nickname given by Lucas, "It would be nice."

"Oh so you like having a little person be entirely dependent on you, poop eat and sleep. She raised her eyebrows. "Get a condom, because I am not having another baby for a good year or so." She was serious, she actually wanted to pursue a career, not be a house wife. And though it may be selfish, she was adamant. Maddy loved her daughter, and one day would like another child, but she had her life to do, plus she was only seventeen as of next week

He sighed and turned off the stove. "Diner can wait." He turned her around and knelt before lifting her over his shoulder. He was afraid to hurt her and as he carried her to the bed, she decided to spank him.

"If I get pregnant again in the next six months than you have to do the dishes and cook for the whole time I'm pregnant." She snapped, as he threw her on the bed, the way she bounced made him growl. Leaving a heated gaze on her.

"That dress is pretty." He commented, crawling over to her. "But it would look better," Kissing her shoulder and nosing off her strap. "On the floor."

She couldn't suppress the giggle, and the moan that followed as he pushed the skirt up. Dragging his shirt off, she ran her hands over the hard plains of muscle.

A loud knock came at the door and the jerked apart. "Ignore it." He whispered, but she shook her head.

"It might be Lucas and Mari." She fixed her appearance and put her hands on her hips to look at him expectantly.

He huffed and followed her, but left his shirt, Lucas has seen him without a shirt, it would kill him.

"Can't be her." The high voice of Jade Barwick, Robby's twin sister and another tormentor stood next to her brother on the porch.

Maddy stepped back as Mark, took her place and let her hide behind him. "Oh, No."

**Please tell me what you think about this chapter, I would really like to hear from all of you.**


	2. Chapter 2

** So this is longer, but I am a little under the weather and may not post tomorrow. Enjoy the chapter. **

Maddy watched Jade and Robby try to examine her, her makeup still on as she pressed into her husband's back.

"No way." Jade started, trying to step around Mark. Looking at him she smiled and batted her eye lashes, but Mark looked confused and repealed more than anything else. "Well, big boy, I need to talk to her-"

"Little girl." Mark growled, "Maddy is my wife, right now we are very tired and would like to rest." They stood their careening around to look at the frightened woman. Like she was some freak.

"Always thought Robby here would cherry pick you, but I guess not." Mark may not know many things, but he didn't like the way it sounded or how Maddy tensed even more. If that was possible.

Growling he snapped out," Go, NOW!" they stepped back at his tone and he slammed the door shut, locking it soundly after words.

When he turned around he caught sight of Maddy as she ran into their room, hands covering her face.

"Maddy, sweetheart," He followed her. She needs to tell him about them, "What was that?"

She shook her head and stared at Mark, "Can you get Marina?" He wanted to press her about it, but he nodded.

"I want to hear about this when I get back." He stated, putting his shirt on this time and leaving to do as she asked. He made sure to lock the door before his wife cried herself to sleep.

.

.

.

Maddy was grateful when a few days had passed without any visits or sightings of the Barwick twins. She worked at the lab, went to her parent's house after her shift, stopped by Lucas' place and collected her daughter, before heading home. Her usual day.

Maddy was usually joined by Mark at that point, but for today and the next several days he was otg to outpost seven.

Getting home she cooked herself dinner when someone knocked on the door. Standing, she grabbed her daughter, trying desperately to get a spoon of food into the baby's mouth.

She opened the door, becoming an expert at holding a baby, a spoon, and opening things.

"Oh," It was all she could say as Robby looked over her.

"I wanted to come by and apologize about, well, everything, and Jade the other day. We shouldn't of come by your place on a whim. I'm sorry." She just stared at him, as if he were speaking a different language.

"Thank you," she started, and they stared at each other awkwardly, "I'll be out in a minute if you want to sit on the porch." As the words came from her mouth, all she could think was 'I have to get away'.

But she would be polite and speak with him, she already knew that. He did walk all over her in high school. Why should it change now?

Nodding his head he made his way towards the table and sat down before she returned inside and found a baby blanket.

Throwing it over a shoulder, she placed Marina beneath it as soon as she had her strap down to feed this tiny person.

Stepping out again, she locked the door, before sitting in her rocking chair near the table. He moved and dragged his chair closer to her.

"I was wondering if," he changed his position and leaned forward a little. "Well, if you would let me buy you dinner one of these days?"

She sighed, "I'm married, I don't think that will go over well." Moving beneath the blanket she fixed her clothes and removed the blanket. Her daughter had fallen asleep. She does that often when nursing, especially early in the morning.

Rocking in the chair, Maddy looked back at Robby, his eyes on her child. Shifting around, she placed Marina on the side furthest from him.

"Than how about a walk?," he asked and stood up, waiting for her to follow. She was hesitant, but ended up standing too. Offering Maddy his arm, she shook her head and stepped onto a path.

Maybe he has changed, but there was no such thing as trust when it came to Either of the Barwick twins.

.

.

.

Waking up at four in the morning Maddy tended to her upset daughter, pulling down one side of her nightgown to free her breast. Her daughter so anxious for food, her cries became louder just before Maddy got the milk to her.

She grimaced as the bright red Power Ranger Marina held dug into her mother's side

As Marina suckled, she wished she could get the rocking chair and bring it inside. It was always calming to them both.

She continued to sway, her daughter's suckling slowing. Thinking about the time she spent with Robby the day before.

He called her Mrs. Reynolds, and dutifully walked her around all of Terra Nova, even smiling at the tiny baby she held. He even bought her lunch, though she insisted on paying.

And when he walked her back to her home, he hugged her. Or tried to, since there was still a child between them.

She entered her house quickly and sighed. What the hell just happened?

She was pulled from her thoughts and burped Marina before settling into bed. Whenever Mark was gone, Maddy would put her child on his side of the bed to watch over her.

.

.

.

Maddy had just had a run in with Robby. He was nice to her, so she wondered what was wrong with him.

Entering her house, she noted someone else was here.

"Hey honey." Mark stepped from the kitchen, dirty and sweaty. He must of just come home. "So do want to put Marina down, while I get the shower ready?" He kissed her, his arms coming around her as she melted into him.

"Yeah." It was all she could say as he moved to her neck, hands roaming her. He pulled away suddenly and even with so much heat in her cheeks, she felt the loss of his warm body. He was grinning like an idiot. Slapping his chest she scolded, "You meant to do that, you…You-"

Pressing his lips to hers he took Marina already passed out once more, and left his wife fuming in the hallways.

He whispered to his daughter quickly, knowing Maddy could hear. "When you wake up your mother and I would have made you a brother."

"Mark!" The hiss that came from behind him made him jump. "My threat still stands, I don't want another baby. Why do you?" But she already knew the answer.

As much as he loved Marina, he had told her he wanted as many children as he could. He was adored by children at the daycare when he walked by, all seemed so comfortable around him. He wanted a family, wife, daughter, and a son apparently.

But Maddy was content with just him and her daughter. "I will be with child by next week if you keep this up."

He turned around and grabbed her hips, dragging her tiny body to him, "So I can't be intimate with my wife after so many days alone, and besides, I hear having sex three times a week is healthy."

He kissed her, but she pulled away. "Well, we are very healthy. And you need to go get some rest, besides I have to go to the labs. I have some veritable projects to finish." When he pouted she put her hands on her hips and pointed at their bedroom door.

Kissing her one last time, he watched her leave before going to bed himself.

.

.

.

Robby watched Maddy Sha- no, no. Maddy Reynolds leave her home and walk towards the labs and Infirmary buildings.

Wondering when she would get home. He needed to start getting her schedule down if this was going to work.

.

.

.

"I got it," held up the test subject for Malcolm to see, studying it for a moment. He laughed out and pulled her into a crushing hug.

"You're the daughter I never had!...You delightful girl." He kissed the top of her hair as she blushed deeply, she just found the cure to a particular plague they have been worried would break out in Terra Nova.

"Thank you, I just need to finish the other labs." Meaning to return to her station when Malcolm waved his hand.

"Nah, go home, it's starting to get late." Smiling she said good night to him and left, wrapping a shawl over her shoulders.

.

.

.

Robby watched her come down the street, graceful and beautiful. When had she become so…so wanted? Then again she didn't look pale, and she had the glitter in her eyes that he wouldn't mind staring at forever.

She just seemed to be…glowing.

She was like a caterpillar turned beautiful butterfly. And now he wanted to finish what he started.

Now more than ever.

.

.

.

Maddy quietly entered her home, locking the door before shuffling to the kitchen.

She stopped halfway to her destination to see her husband asleep on the couch, Marina sitting next to him, but cuddled to his side.

Gently picking up his tags of the table, she took a picture, walking forward and slipping them over his head.

She kissed him, careful not to wake him, and lifted Marina into her arms before taking her place.

Soon Mark had his arms around her and his child cradled between them. "Glad you made it home." He mumbled against her hair, he felt her smile into his chest before pulling back and kissing him one more time.

"Goodnight Mr. Reynolds."

"Goodnight Mrs. Reynolds." The words flowing as easy as their own breath, and soon they were both deeply asleep.

**Please Review. And I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

** So I was feeling much better today and thought I would update. Enjoy.**

Maddy woke up, Mark already awake and reading his plex as Marina stared at the screen. It always amused them that her attention can be so easily caught.

She shifted and stretched, surprised that her baby wasn't waking her up. "Good Morning." One corner of his mouth tugged up before he turned to kiss her.

"I was thinking we could go outside the gates, have a picnic." He whispered against her lips. Nodding she stood and walked to the kitchen to start making food for them and putting it all in a basket. "You slept in your clothes?"

"I came in and found you two like that," she nodded at them as her husband and daughter sat side by side once more. "I didn't really think about it."

He nodded and stood up, taking his daughter with him. When he returned twenty minutes later, He had dressed his daughter in a pink dress, himself in jeans and a tee shirt. He held some clothes over his arm and offered them to her.

Smiling she took them and ran back to the bedroom while he cooked breakfast. She noted the dress he picked for her showed her legs perfectly, stopping just above her knees as she slipped into flats.

Eating breakfast as they got ready she had an idea. "We should invite Lucas and my family. Even Skye."

He nodded as he cleaned the dishes. Maddy walked to the door, opening it to breath in the morning air. Taking a step forward she felt something under foot.

Flowers, beautiful in all ranges of color, laid out for her. Picking them up, she read the card attached.

_For the most beautiful woman in the world. _

_ From the one who wishes to please. _

They were from Mark, she was sure. He was the only one in her life who would go out of his way to make her the happiest girl alive.

She retreated back into the house and placed the beautiful plants in a vase before Mark grabbed the basket with one hand, and held his daughter in the crook of his other arm.

Locking the door behind them, they set off for the outside.

.

.

.

They left and Robby waited until they were down the street before sneaking in through the window. Having put a bottle cap there a few days ago, when they had a window open and were playing music.

He smiled when Maddy had come out and found the flowers, feeling his heart beat rise as a grin fixed upon her face. He liked to see her smile now. Now that she was so much….well goddess like.

Time to finish what he started.

Slipping inside, letter in hand, he looked around one more time to make sure that no one saw him.

.

.

.

Walking up the path she came to Skye's house, Maddy's brother having moved in with her. Knocking on the door, it was opened quickly by a disheveled older woman. She looked like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in a while.

"Is Miss Tate and Mr. Shannon here?" Mark asked as Mari stared at the woman. The woman smiled and stepped back calling out 'Bucket'.

"What's up Mom?" Skye asked as Josh followed her. She grinned at her friends and kissed Marina's forehead. "What are you up to?"

Explaining about their plans the two younger people ran to get ready to go. "Why don't you come along?" Maddy asked Mrs. Tate, she had heard of the woman and knew of her loses and sickness.

"I'd like that." A whisper of a smile lightened her features considerably. She invited them in and let them into the front room.

As soon as they were ready, they started to make their way towards the Shannon house. Finding her family plus Sam Marcos, Mari's godmother Wash, and Commander Taylor. They all made their way towards the gates. Now all they had to get was Lucas, which the Commander was offering to collect him.

Setting up blankets and laying out to enjoy the day. The men and Skye started a game of football, Sam being quarter back. For being a small boy, he ran faster than most of the others. Except for Mark, Mark had a Slasher heart on his side. Good thing he was on Sam's team.

Maddy, her mother, Wash and Mrs. Tate cheered as Skye got hold of the ball and ran, only to be caught by Josh and thrown over his shoulder. Skye laughed as he carried her, the ball still clutched in her hands.

Zoe helped Maddy with Mari, as Wash, Mrs. Tate and Elizabeth started a conversation about medical advances.

Lucas ran by and kissed Mrs. Tate's cheek, they obviously knew each other well. "I haven't seen you around dear." She older woman smiled wide at him as he grinned sheepishly back.

"I've been far too busy. Sorry Deborah." He whispered before nudging his father, nodding his head towards Wash.

"Not yet." He whispered and pulled Wash to her feet, walking to the base of the large tree that all the others sat under. Enjoying the shade, they watched her climb it before he followed. She smiled when they settled on a branch not to far above them before Lucas joined in the game.

As the day wore on, Maddy was content to watch over her child and the game, before calling them in for lunch. Each family having brought their own baskets.

Mark looked up at the couple in the tree, his wife's eyes on him. He grinned, loving the spark of light in her eyes as she took his hand. Rubbing her thumb over the simple gold wedding band that matched hers before he brought her knuckles to his lips.

The older man climbed down, followed by a glowing Washington. Their hands clasped, almost naturally, like that's how they should be.

Commander Taylor stood in front of all of them and started. "All of you here are some of my closest friends, all of whom we care about dearly."

Maddy could hear her father whisper, "Care my ass."

"And you should be the first to know about this."What did they need to know? Maddy's eye catching on the silver band now encircling the older woman's finger as she patted the older man's forearm.

Were they finally going to get married?

The older man wrapped his arm around the woman who held his heart before announcing, "Wash and I are having a baby."

Cheers were sent up and everyone either hugged Wash or patted the Commander's back. Even Lucas hugged them.

As Maddy finally got to the older woman, she hugged her tightly, "We really do have a messed up family." Repeating words that were spoken so long ago by the older woman.

Laughing she nodded her head, "I just hope my little one will be able to survive me and Nathaniel as parents."

"You'll make a wonderful, over protective mother. I promise." Maddy patted her shoulder before laying back.

They all laid back, eating lunch, before Mark took Mari and jogged around with her, she laughing happy and loud like only a child could as Lucas chased them.

Wash sat next to the commander, but he pulled her to him, by gently laying an arm over her strong, thin shoulder's.

.

.

.

Maddy watched her husband clean up the mess they made as the entire group made their way to the colony, the sun setting over the ridge.

It took maybe twenty minutes, mostly because Mark kept stopping to kiss her, for they to get home.

Exhausted they placed Marina down for bed before slipping to their own.

As Maddy laid down in Mark's arms, she sighed. "Thank you," She kissed his cheek and he squeezed her gently, a content sigh escaping him.

"The picnic was a pretty good idea wasn't it?" Smiling wide they both laughed. Yes the day was crazy, but good, very good. "And that?"

He pointed at a tiny miniature tree on the table next to the door. How did she pass it without notice?

It was a bonsai tree, like the ones she told them all about on their first wedding night, back when he chose to get to know her before having a physical relationship with her.

"You spoil me rotten, the bonsai tree, the flower, that wonderful note." Mark shifted and she became fearfully by the worried look he gave her.

"I didn't get you flowers, this week, I got that for you, and There wasn't a note to the gift."

"But, then….who gave me the flowers on the table and the note?"

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had passed since Maddy received gifts from a secret admirer, they had decided that it was an innocent action. Ecspecially eeing as it was a one time event.

At the moment Maddy sat on the porch, tired and cranky. Mark had just taken Marina to Lucas' house, telling her to stay at the house.

Why he woke her at four in the fricken morning was beyond her, just that he had better hurry up so she could go to bed soon.

"Ready?" too tired to discern whose voice it was, she turned around and found herself wide awake.

Robby stood at the steps and smiled, "Mark said he wanted us to spend the day together, you know, I told him about how horrible I was to you, and he said that if I really wanted to make it up to you I needed to show you that I not such a complete ass."

He spoke quickly almost nervously, but she nodded and stepped off the porch to walk down the street.

.

.

.

"Oh wow." Her breath was stolen as she watched the golden orb they called the sun, rise from the dark waves and heat the sky in wonderful warm colors.

She didn't see Robby smiling widely at her but she did feeling his hand clasp her own and drag her to an observation tower.

"You can see it better up here." He climbed up and waited as she followed, her eyes rarely leaving the sight.

Soon the oranges and reds flooded the forest and painted Terra Nova. Why had she never seen this before?

"Maddy?" Mark called from down the road a bit and she smiled, climbing down to meet him. "Why did you leave?"

She stopped, brows furrowed in thought. "I-Robby said that you said we should spend time together."

He looked at her in confusion and shook his head, "I haven't spoken to him, and I was going to show you the sun rising this morning, but I guess you beat me to it."

It deeply unsettled her that Robby had lied to her so easily, but more so that she believed him.

After all he has done to her, she should be the last person to trust him.

"Would you like to finish watching it with me then?" She took his hand, noting how his brain was working a mile a minute. "It will be better with you anyways."

He smiled a little and followed her up the tower.

.

.

.

"It's always better with you." That little bitch.

Robby was fuming, though he did basically steal Maddy away from her husband for half an hour to show her the sun rise, whish should have had her swooning.

Watching them climb the tower and cuddling in the dawn wasn't helping hi mood.

He tore his eyes form them and stalked to his home.

A soon as he entered he walked into his sister's room and started talking, not caring that she was in a light slumber.

"You know, I should have gotten her as my girl before she came here, then there would be no problem." Pacing the floor as his sister responded tiredly.

"Just keeping doing what I told you and she'll fall into your arms. Then you can pick her off the grass." The term was familiar, but almost code, only those who knew the game could understand.

"I don't just want to pick her off the grass. I want her to love me, and maybe, hell, date." This woke his sister up.

"Who are you and what have you done with Robby?" She demanded all seriousness as he topped to look at her.

"She seems good for the job, after all I'm not an easy person." He smiled, "But I need help."

"What kind." Jade asked with curiosity.

"I need you to get her hubby away from her so I can pull a Cathy on her." The smiled the twin gave each other was wicked.

.

.

.

Maddy was spending the day with Mark, it was their date night again and she was collecting everything needed. And yes she was wearing another dress Skye had coerced her into.

But it did its job. She caught Mark's eye on her more than once. Much more than once.

Paying for the bottle of juice, she walked back towards her home, stopping mid way to see her daughter.

Knocking on the door there was no answer. Lights still on meant one thing, Lucas was home.

Taking the spare key she inserted it into the lock and opened the door, and gasped.

Skye had her arms wrapped around Lucas' shoulders, pulling her tighter to him as he moved his lips against hers.

Moans and groans came from them as they sunk deeper into their little bubble. A bubble that popped with the clearing of Maddy's throat.

Pulling apart, Skye turned bright red and wiggled herself from his grasp and into a standing position.

"Maddy, I-"

"No," Maddy barked, "You're cheating on Josh, Skye, what the hell?" Looking around she left the room to the nursery self built by Lucas to retrieve her infant.

"Maddy, please don't tell him, I-things….just got….and…and," Skye fell silent, unable to explain her actions.

"She dropped a boy and found a man." Lucas growled out, almost angry at Maddy for interrupting them.

But as always when Marina was around, he could never be anything but protective and happy.

"Listened Skye….as my friend I won't tell Josh. Yet. He's my brother and if you don't tell him, or stop this…" She waved at Lucas.

"Hey," he protested, but a single glare at him silenced whatever he would say.

"…Than I will." With that Maddy left, leaving them to their own devices.

.

.

.

Maddy found her father in the square, sitting next to him and setting her load down.

Marina was in her grandfather's arms in seconds, giggling. "How is my little Lamb?" He asked bouncing her slightly with his hands.

She was still so tiny compared to any other baby her age, and it was very noticeable in her father's hands.

"Dad? How are you, I haven't seen you this week." She leaned back, making sure to do so in such a way as to keep herself covered by the skirt.

"Fine, fine. Woke up yesterday and the first thought I had was 'I wonder when I'll have another grandchild.' And I realized that I'm old." He said bluntly, eliciting a laugh from his daughter.

"Oh, Dad I will always think of you as my young hot blooded monster that any boy feared." Hugging him he patted her back.

"That's my girl, you know just what to say." Pulling back she arched a brow. "When I woke Zoe up this morning she said that I had a few grays."

It was true, her father had some sandy gray growing in at his side burns. But he still looked relatively young for his age and the amount of stress he's dealt with.

"Well, you still look good, but I do need something." She winced as he stared at her, "I need someone to watched Marina, Lucas…kinda can't right now." He smiled and lifted Marina above his head, enjoying her little laugh.

"Your mother will enjoy having the little one around." He took the baby bag and cradled his granddaughter in his arms as Maddy kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks Daddy, say hello to mom, I have to go and meet Mark." He smiled and waved Marina's arm gently, bring a grin to Maddy once more.

.

.

.

She laid the blankets down and set out the plates, the food, and filled the wine glasses with apple juice.

She smiled, everything was ready. She squeaked when Mark found her and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Why are you up here?" He asked, arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest,

"Our date. I thought…since we didn't see the sun rise together, I thought we could see the sunset."

He grunted and moved until he was sitting on one side of the observation tower, her settling between his legs and leaning back into his chest.

They watched in awe as the sun set and soon the pale moon lit the darkened world.

Soon they cleaned up, walked home, more stumbled since Mark kept his lips on her heated skin.

Entering their house, they locked the doors and tumbled into bed.

"My threat still stands." She moaned as he rubbed from her ankle to knee. He nodded and kissed her again.

Reaching over, she tapped the light next to their bed and the lights in the room died away, leaving them to the loving darkness.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated, I was under the weather and then grounded, so yeah.**

** Anyways please review and tell my how I'm doing, and yes, Robby is and Maddy have a horrible history I will go into in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Maddy sat in her rocking chair, fighting the nausea that had started mere minutes ago. Mark seemed to notice and took her hand to walk inside only to watch her run to the bathroom.

When he reached the small room, she was already bent over the toilet in both pain and retching. Coughing as her stomach stopped squeezing, she wiped her mouth.

"Go outside, this will take awhile." He knew the look she was now giving him, and that was a do or die one.

Nodding he stepped out and lifted Marina from her crib, "I'm taking Marina out for a bit." A strangled okay answered him and he grimaced as she choked up more of her breakfast.

This is actually a perfect time to find some things out.

.

.

.

Josh sat on the porch, broken hearted and confused. He did everything right as a boyfriend and now he finds out Skye cheated on him.

He broke it off with her immediately when she had told him, and within an hour was moved back in with the rest of his family.

Damn it what a crappy day.

"Hey man," His brother-in-law called. Now Mark was scary, but holding a giggling baby and a soft pink bag over his shoulder toned him down quite a bit.

Josh nodded his head and strummed another note as his niece reached out to pluck a sting. Pulling the instrument away, he set down on the other side of him, away from the tiny girl.

"How you doing?" Of course Maddy told him.

"Oh great, I feel on top of the world. Jesus man, how do you think I feel!" He sighed, "I feel broken, like…everything just seems dull and boring, I mean Skye was color, and now….Damn it!" He knew he wasn't able to word how horrible he felt. He really tried to be logical about the whole thing, but her betrayal hurt worse than anything.

Sighing, Mark leaned back, his daughter on his stomach. "Sounds like my life before I met your sister." He looked at him. "Look, man, if…if you really love her, and she really loves you than nothing's gonna keep you apart. But if you move on and find another person to be happy with, than great."

"Dude, you sound so corny right now." Josh smiled slightly at their conversation.

"I know, and I swear I'm not usually…okay I am like this to Maddy all the time, but I'm serious, if you love someone you would gladly forgive them. But only if you love them."

"Alright, alright, just cut the love talk, people might think your bent with the kid, pink bag and love talks." Mark laughed, his stomach moving slightly as Marina giggling at the sudden bouncing motion.

Maybe though, there was some truth to his brother-in-laws words. But only time will tell.

"Which reminds me, I need to know about someone."

"Who?" Now this interested Josh since Mark almost never came to him outside of family business.

"Robby Barwick, Maddy gets weird and tense around him, and he just seems…off." Oh Robby Barwick.

"There was this game, in highschool that all the basketball players were in. It was simple, and hurt a lot of girls." Josh noted how Mark's brows furrowed. "It was called cherry picking. Once a year a hate was put in the middle of the table and the names of all the unpopular girls were stuck in there."

Mark's muscles tensed.

"The guys pick fifteen names out and get the same amount of these leather bands, if they have sex with the girl, and from what I hear they are all usually virgins, thus cherry popped, then they wear a leather bracelet and everyone knows."

"Barwick pulled Maddy name right?" Mark was growling and general not happy.

"Yeah, no one had every gotten all fifteen girls before but Robby almost did. He got fourteen out of fifteen, and Maddy was all that was left. He bullied her through school, and I have punched him a few times myself, but she just to the punishment, refusing to give in."

"And Jade?"

"Helped him, she was worse to Maddy than he was because a few time she actually hit her. I cought them one day and skipped school to take care of Maddy. And it didn't help when they took our dad away. Made her an easier target. "

"And he never got fifteen." Josh face palmed and mumbled.

"What do you think, you've been with her, which still seriously pisses me off." HE looked at Mark and he held up Marina.

"Wouldn't of got her if I didn't. But If that went down between Robby and Maddy, why does she let him around her?"

"Because she will give him a second chance, she's always soft, but I doubt she would let him close, after all, he was the one that broke her mask."

"He was the one that gave her that scar?" Mark was fuming now, standing and gently cradling his daughter.

"Yep, I gave him a good black eye for that." Josh stated before Mark grabbed the bag and stormed away, back towards his home.

.

.

.

"Are you alright Skye?" Maddy said around a tooth brush as she tried to remove the taste and smell of barf from her. The girl sniffled, her eyes red and puffy.

"No, I-I told Josh and he-he said if I can't be trusted then we can't have a relationship. And I mean-," taking a breath she laid back on the couch as Maddy found a bowl of something in her fridge. "I understand, but it still hurts."

"Well, that's just what happens when you cheat, and if you two didn't break up, how could he trust you, how could he let you out of his sight again?"

She watched her young friend shake her head and wipe away her tears. "I was just an idiot, I shouldn't of gone to see Marina and Lucas, then this never would have happened."

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Sighing, Skye began.

"I was just going to visit Mari and since Lucas has her when you and Mark are working or on your date night, then I figured she would be there with him. It started simply, I was holding Mari and he came up behind me and all of a sudden he kissed me. Not passionate, not chaste either. It was just a kiss, and it felt so…. So normal as if we had been doing that for months."

"And you just thought you'd try it again?" Maddy remembered the first time her and Mark got to that comfortable stage, when kissing became simply and other love showing actions became hard. "You should be careful… Skye, why weren't you ever married to a soldier?"

"Lucas had McCath…hold me for him later." She cringed at the thought and Maddy nodded, lots of girls were forced to marry soldiers, to keep the colony growing, that bullshit.

It was to grow an army, and hell, it was Maddy worst nightmare until they introduced her to her husband. A wonderful blue eyed soldier that courted her.

And boy was she in love with him.

But Maddy had to come to love her husband, like warming a bowl of soup, it starts cold, but is burning soon.

However, there was Skye, holding two hot bowls of soup and having to choose one. But which one.

"Maddy," Her soft voice interrupted her thoughts. "What should I do? I don't think I can make the situation better."

"Well my first suggestion would be to stay single for awhile, you need to figure things out on your own." It was all the logic Maddy could pull forth to help Skye, "And once you do then you'll know exactly what you're doing."

"Wow, you need to write a self help book. You're perfect for it." She dodged the rag thrown at her head.

"Well, since I helped you can you help me?" She stated, fixing her hair and finding her plex. As soon as she was done she dragged the girl out before whispering into her ear. "I have to work, but I home you can help."

"Are you kidding I work there, remember for your mother. I can get you one." She hugged the young scientist before running off to do as requested.

.

.

.

Mark met Lucas who smiled and held his hands out for the baby, only to be intercepted by Wash.

A smug smile on her face as Marina played with her midnight hair. "You, young man are still in trouble."

He huffed and turned away from her. When Mark look to her for a second she cocked an brow. "He thought it would be a great idea to turn off the hot water to the house today."

Taylor and Wash's home was called the house, since they built in three extra rooms to serve as guest rooms especially since they were connected to son many people, they ended up having htem all full most nights.

It was just a second home to dear friends.

"So I grounded him." She smiled as he crossed his arms like a child.

"Well if you want to watch Mari, I have to start my shift, I'll be back later." He waved before jogging to the Command Center to clock in.

.

.

.

Nine hours of staring at the fields outside the colony and Mark was bored out of his mind.

Mari seemed happy though as she giggled at everything she saw. When he picked her up from Wash she was asleep, but he guessed the fact that he was moving woke her up.

Entering his house, he kissed his wife as she placed a plate in front of him and took Marina to put her to bed.

He scooped down his food, before she returned and ate her dinner in a comfortable silence.

As she washed the dishes she broke the silence, "there is something on the table for you." A smile on her face, but he didn't see it as he picked up the long but thin box.

Opening it, he pulled out a paper that read,

Dishes for the next nine months.

Dropping the paper he looked at the pregnancy test cushioned in the box and stared.

Maddy was wretched from the sink and into his arms as he showered her with open mouth kisses.

"It's going to be a boy this time."

.

.

.

Robby watched Mark leave, before sneaking into the house.

He was covered from head to toe in black so she wouldn't recognize him.

He climbed through the window, tip toed past the baby room, and entered the bedroom where Maddy was still sleeping. It was almost five in the morning and she was fast asleep. Well, not for long anyways.

**So I belted this out and am taking responsibility for any mistakes. Please review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is late, but it's just a filler, because honestly I have no idea what;'s going to happen next. Any suggestions? Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

Robby watched Maddy sleep. God she had grown to be so beautiful, or he just didn't notice her before.

She shifted and he froze for a moment, before silently slipping beneath the bed, to slide over and lay under her. Her hand was hanging off the edge as her movement came to a stop.

He reached out and gently slid his hands into hers. It was warm and soft, this was the hand he wanted to hold all the time.

He sighed and removed his hand, this would take time to get to that stage.

Crawling out after a few moments, he went to the baby's room and watched the little girl sleep. Marina, that's what Maddy called her, he took a moment to stare at her.

What if this was his child?

He shook his head, he was getting soft.

The little girl turned her head and opened her eyes to look at him. As if to know that he wasn't supposed to be here, she started wailing, forcing him to retreat to his own home.

.

.

.

Maddy jerked awake with the sound of her daughter crying, but this wasn't the feed me cry, this was an uncomfortable cry. The ones she gets when something scares her.

Walking into the nursery with her robe wrapped around her, she lifted Marina up and nestled her into her arms.

Singing a quick lullaby, she hushed her daughter, wondering what scared her so bad.

Swaying form side to side, she soon had her daughter asleep, only to be woken by a knocking.

"Hey, Maddy," Robby smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering if I could be your company for the day."

Why was he being so nice? "Sure, just let me get dressed." He nodded and found one of her porch chairs to claim as she took her time to get ready.

Pulling on her shorts and tank top, Maddy dressed Marina in a little purple onesie before slipping on Mark's mother's necklace. She always wore it, more so when Mark was gone on an OTG missions, such as today.

Stepping out, Maddy noted that Robby was playing around with the wind chime Mark had made her, it made the most beautiful ringing noise and she hummed in content as it sounded. "You like this?" He stared at her like she was crazy, but she just shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Well, what are we doing today?" She adjusted Marina on her hip and waited for his answer, before someone interrupted them.

"Mrs. Reynolds?" A soldier, Tim, smiled. "Thought that was you."

She grinned and stepped off the porch to hug her husband's friend, he had helped her with some things while she was pregnant and helped Mark retake the colony.

"It's good to see you." She gave him a one armed hug before his attention was taken by Marina. She saw him staring and held her daughter out to him. He stepped back a flash of fear in his eyes and she started laughing.

"You won't hurt her, she isn't completely breakable." Stepping forward and gently pressing Marina into his arms before retreating she watched the terrified expression return.

He held Marina and watched her, "She'll be a heartbreaker when she grows up, you know that right Maddy." He laughed as he cradled the tiny girl in his arms and studied her exotic features.

"I know, and I think Mark does too, because he kept a hold on her when a little boy walked to her at the command center yesterday." She laughed at the thought of a toddler wanting to see her infant and Mark becoming defensive.

"I bet, Mark said if the universe hates him he would get gorgeous children." He laughed and Marina started giggling too. Her mother placed a hand on Curran's chest and felt the vibrations that were surely tickling Mari. "Anyways, I'm here to drop off these rocks, dirt and wood. Mark said it was for a landscaping project."

She nodded, her and Mark had been planning a backyard to relax in and for her children to play in as they grew up. "Just put those at the side of the house, I'll start on them later." He stared at her.

"You know I'll get some guys and we can all help…As long as you feed us that food you cook so well." He smirked.

"What am I a house wife?" She scowled, but soon a smile was on her face, "I'll see, I have work today, and I really need to plan this stuff out." She stated as he passed her daughter back to her.

"Just call us if you need anything, kay" He waited till she nodded before he started dropping off the items by her house.

"I can always help too, you know." Robby offered and she stared at him, thinking.

"Um, come this evening, we can start on something then." She smiled before saying farewell and setting off down the street towards her work. This was one of her odd days, no one to look after Mari, so she just brought her to work with her.

"Hello Maddy…I mean, Dr. Reynolds." Malcolm greeted before taking Mari from her, "What's this I hear from Elizabeth about…another baby?" He beamed when she smiled. Telling him about it she even told him about Mark claiming it will be a boy. "And you shall name him Malcolmus!" He stated, making her roll her eyes.

"No," A voice stated from the door and she smiled at her father. "He should be named James." She sighed and pulled out her work before it was taken from her.

"Maddy, you aren't working on toxic projects, as of now you're on non-chem, non-toxic, non-poisonous, non-contaminated-"

"Dr. Wallace, I won't get to do anything at this rate." She sighed, before he thought and stared at her.

"You can do forensics. I'm sure your father has finger prints for you." He smiled, but her father just shook his head.

"I don't have a case right now." He explained and Maddy just whimpered.

"I don't want to be pregnant." She whimpered and her father hugged her. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her as she thought. "If I name him, if it is a him, Malcolmus James Reynolds, will you let me work?"

"Mmm-no." Malcolm stated as he bounced with Mari, making her smile. "But you can do the paper work." She hated paper work.

"Fine, but the moment I can, I'm going back to my projects." She stated before her father told her about an appointment she had that evening.

She took a seat at a desk and began, droning on as the boredom set in.

.

.

.

Maddy clocked out and took Mari from Malcolm, who slacked off and played around with her instead of working.

"Ah, I still like the name." He said. "After all, since I have claimed you as my daughter, I think you should have a child with my name." he crossed his arms as she shook her head.

"But, you still have to compete with my real father." Maddy grabbed her bag, "Besides James sounds better than Malcolmus."

He scoffed as she left, a giggle pass her lips.

.

.

.

Robby smiled at Maddy as she walked past his house, the quickest route to the infirmary. Jumping up, he was at her side in seconds before she smiled. He accompanied her to check on her unborn fetus.

Looking at The screen Robby's breath was taken by a tiny little picture of an egg. "Is that the baby?"

"Yes." Maddy was smiling, "It's still small."

And all Robby could think was, what would his baby look like?

Would it look like Marina, if it was with Maddy. Would she love him like she loved Mark, could he get her to love him?

It would take time.

He stared at Maddy and smiled. It would take time.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Robby and Maddy walked back to her home with Marina in her arms and him telling her funny stories, keeping her grinning and giggling the whole time.

He waited in her kitchen as she put Mari down for a nap before she entered. He looked at and suddenly he had to do it, he couldn't help himself.

Standing, he planted hands on her hips and dragged her to his lips. Kissing her deep, she growled angrily against his lips as he forced her mouth open. He groaned in appreciation and wrapped his arms around her more.

She clawed his neck with her nails as he smiled against her before he felt her pushing him away.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, her hands relaxed and her finger tips curled, brushing the tops of his hands.

He looked at her and nearly lost it. Her lips were swollen and parted, wet with their kissing. Eyes half closed and her cheeks flushed, he ducked down again and started once more, a groan coming from her, before she started t pull away again.

"Robby, s-stop. We can't do this." She begged as he kissed her between words.

"You care about me, you are kissing me back." He was panting and pressed his lips to hers once more.

She looked away when he tried to kiss her again, but instead of detouring him, she felt her eyes roll back as he kissed and licked her neck and jaw.

"S-stop." She begged and wiggled, trying desperately to get away. As wonderful as his kisses felt, she was married, had a daughter, and was pregnant.

She couldn't betray Mark, her first love and loyal lover, and this…what ever this was needed to stop. "Robby, Stop." bringing her arms down and breaking free from him, she stepped around him.

"Robby, please, I'm…I'm married, and have a life, finally. Please stop." She placed a palm on her chest to calm her heart. "Please go." She pointed towards the door. And as he was about to leave he backed up.

"Yes, you should go so I can talk to my wife." Mark stepped in the room, oddly calm, his eyes on Maddy.

.

.

.

As soon as Robby was out the door, Mark dropped his bag. "You know, I think I know why you didn't want another baby now. I mean what guys would look at you if you have a huge stomach and a little person to take care of." His voice was low and cool, and very much carnal. It scared her.

"M-Mark, it's not what you think-"

"It's exactly what I think, Maddy I trusted you, I love you and the moment I leave you are with him." He spat out and growled, grabbing her by the wrists he dragged her forward. "Why didn't you just get a divorce instead of sneaking behind my back?"

He was really angry now, seething and spitting at her as she whimpered and tried to get away.

She attempted to calm him, but instead he just cleared his throat and left the house, leaving Maddy uncertain were they stood.

As she stood in the empty kitchen she said one word. "Sorry."

.

.

.

Maddy was sleeping on her side in an empty bed, Mari next to her since Mark hadn't shown up.

She jerked awake when the slamming of her front door awoke her. She slipped out of bed and tip toed into the living room where she found Mark sitting on the couch.

"Mark, please, I did'nt kiss Robby. He kissed me and you came in at a bad ti-"

"Enough!" he snapped and reached out, grabbing her and pulling him to her roughly. "I want you to understand something. You. Are. My. Wife. And right now, as my wife." She could smell alcohol on his breath. "You should care for your husband." He leaned down and crushed his mouth against hers. Not at all the gently giant she knew him to be, but ravishing monster he proclaimed to hate.

"M-Mark…" cut off by his lips, she felt a tear streak down her cheek. He wasn't acting right at all. "Mark stop, we need to talk about this."

"Well, you don't want to talk." He leaned in close and bit her ear hard. "Whore."

What? She had never heard him say that word before, was he really that intoxicated?

"Mark stop." She freed a hand and slapped him, it was instinct and the look he gave her made her truly fear for her life.

She had seen it only three times in her life, and never at her. "M-Mark, I-I'm sor-" She was thrown off him and left on the couch as he strode out the door of the house.

She took a deep breath, and in that one deep breath all her strings came untied and sobs wracked her body.

He was her husband, her lover, the father of her soon to be children, and he just scared the life out of her.

How was she to face him now?

But at the moment it was nothing compared to the ache in her heart. She lost something today, and it hurt so bad.

She lost Mark.

**So I know this is super short, but this is a really busy week for me, so the chances of me posting daily may not happen.**

** Please review telling me how I am doing, because I might break Maddy and Mark up for good.**

** What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back to back updates for such a long wait, the past week was crazy.**

Maddy sat next to Skye on the porch as Lucas played with Marina in the field, trying to distract her from the fact that they had lost her Power Ranger and she was so upset by it.

"Maddy, why did you kiss him?" The woman asking was now living with and dating Lucas, something that annoyed the hell out of Maddy when she would have deal with their sappy teenage love life. It made her happy she skipped that phase with Mark, though they still held interest for each other. Or they did.

Maddy tried to speak with Mark, but for the past three weeks since Robby kissed her, he has been ignorant of her or a complete jerk. She had come directly to Skye, unsure how emotionally stable she was after he had mentioned divorce papers.

She couldn't understand why he was so adamant that they should breakup. She kissed Robby and that was wrong, but she kept trying to convince him to go to counseling with her as she tried to fix her mistakes.

"I didn't kiss him, but I kissed him back, just a little, and I shouldn't have, it was stupid….and now…"choking back tears she covered her face as Skye wrapped her arms around her. Petting her back, Skye felt a pang of sadness for her friend, and very real anger towards both Mark and Robby.

.

.

.

"Are you sure?" Maddy asked for the millionth time, staring at the screen.

"I'm sure Maddy," Elizabeth frowned at her daughter, well aware of the trouble between her Robby and Mark. "Honey everything will be alright, your father and I would do whatever we can to help you."

"I can't…" She brought her knees to her chest. "I can't do this Mom, I just…it's a hole I can't get out of, and I feel like its filling with water only to drown me so damn slowly."

Elizabeth hugged her child and rocked a little as her daughter shook with the fear od the unknown coming for her.

"Shannon," Taylor stepped in, "I need a doctor for a mission and Maddy, We need you for a research team."

The girl nodded, maybe going outside would help her. Maybe.

.

.

.

"You're not going!" Mark growled as she placed a small bag into the rover with Reilly organizing the items. "Maddy! Listen to me." Mark, being a part of the otg team, was furious to learn she was coming with.

"Listen to you, in a week you and I will be divorced, and you can't control me. I'm going and they need me." Maddy climbed into rover before watching him brood. "Go on, Reilly will take care of me." She stated as Leana, Lily's girlfriend and soon to be life partner, shut Maddy's door before climbing into the driver's seat.

The two women talked a little after Mark left and Maddy for the moment, relaxed a little.

Mari being with Skye and Lucas was taken care of, Josh was staying at and watching her house, and Malcolm was taking over her projects for the duration of the trip.

A sigh left her as the convoy pulled out, being led by Wash who was also in the rover with Maddy.

By the end of the day they would only be a third of the way to their destination.

.

.

.

Maddy was sitting at a waterfall, water crashing from the rocks and to the surface several yards away.

It was beautiful, especially with the moon making the water liquid silver. Holding a rag out tp wet it after making sure the water was safe, she wiped it across her cheek.

She was alone, but safe from harm since mines were placed all around the camp area, and this was part of the area, it being the very farthest body of water from the camp.

She sighed and smiled, this was refreshing and she didn't think as a huge dragonfly ever so gracefully dipped and touched the water before speeding away.

This was a good distraction.

.

.

.

Mark was outside the perimeter set up around camp with Johnson, the man was an asshole, but generally never got in Mark's way.

"So I hear you and Maddy are…splitting." He was making idol conversation, however it was the wrong thing to say to Mark at the moment. He barked at him to shut it before they both heard snapping of twigs. Loud snapping of twigs.

They both raised they guns pointing them in the direction of the noise, before both were caught off guard by Johnson being dragged back and thrown into the air.

Johnson screams as Mark chased after him. A large dinosaur was tearing him apart by the amount of blood being left behind.

"JOHNSO-" Mark stopped dead and stared at the large slasher feasting upon the now dead soldier. But that was certainly not what froze him.

The dino stopped into hungry gobbling to face him, assessing him with its blue eyes, and clutching the Power Ranger.

They stared at each other before the dino took off towards the camp, Mark staying where he was to approach the young soldier.

Johnson, he didn't even know his first name, dead. Just like that he was gone, never to return and say his dumbass comments and sleazy puck up lines or the way he would slick back his hair.

And he was gone, never to return and Mark would never know him better than what he saw.

Shit. He realized he still loved Maddy as the very thought of her death made him hurt physically now just like ever time before. He jumped up and lifted the dead man over his shoulder. Jogging towards the camp he had to find Maddy.

He had to tell her he still loved her and how sorry he was about everything he was stupid enough to do to hurt her. He wanted to tell her how stupid he has been, and hoping that she would take him back.


	9. Chapter 9

Listening to the water fall, Maddy was slowly lulled to sleep, laying on her side just for a moment.

A moment tuning into several moments of rest before full on sleep, whisking her away into a nightmare.

.

.

.

Mark found Wash, her gaze examining him as he gave Johnson over to the medical team before he got checked himself. He was given a blanket and told to take off his coat, leaving him in a tight fitting t-shirt.

As he sat on the fold out able he eavesdropped on the communications for the infirmary as Elizabeth screamed at the soldiers to find her daughter.

He had just finished getting his check up when his heart stopped, Elizabeth had just said the four most terrifying words in his life, well almost.

Jumping up he found his communicator and activated a tracker in it that would trace her own device.

He needed to find her.

As he followed the signal, he came upon waterfall, Maddy on her side at the bank, and his heart leapt to his throat as he raced to find out if she was alright.

.

.

.

Maddy sat on her porch, a soft breeze whispering in the air around her. Looking around she tried to find someone to talk to, but there was no one near, no noise at all. No signs of life.

As she stepped into the street, loud footsteps behind her made her turn. Blue eyes found hers as a bright red Power ranger was grasped tightly in the slasher's claws.

Leaning down several feet away from her, it used three claws to scratch into the dirt. Before she could do nything elese, she felt an unnatural amount of movement and gasped awake.

.

.

.

Maddy woke up immediately to someone touching her shoulders and waist, looking up she met beautiful blue eyes that sought her own honey colored for comfort.

"Mark," He pulled her to his chest as he tensed and tried to push him away, him being so much stronger than her. "L-let g-"

His hands came to cup her face and he looked down at her with worry. "I'm sorry." It was the first thing from his mouth and she stared, wondering if he was lying to her.

"I'm sorry for everything, I-I was an idiot…I should have listen to you I shouldn't hae let this get between us. I was so immature and an-"

"Ass." She finished, her face emotionless. "You were horrible to me."

"I was," he whispered and pressed his forehead against her;s, but she started to pull back.

"Mark, why did you get so upset by that kiss, I know I shouldn't have let him kiss me, but you were almost certain that I was going to leave you or that I didn't love you that you almost went out of your way to hurt me."

He looked so pained and what he said next pained her as well. "I sort of did go out of my way to hurt you. I have no excuse and I understand how much you hate me and everything and I promise to fix things. Or god damn-it I will die trying. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you I promise and if it means-"

"Good God Mark, shut up!" She snapped, "You sound like me, I swear if you keep going I would start vomiting, and not form morning sickness." Despite herself she grinned and he laughed, pulling her up to a kiss. "I want you to apologize."

"I'm sorry for everything I did-"

"I meant for calling me a whore." She growled out, making him pull back to look at her.

"I don't even remember saying that." He looked genuinely confused, and she looked away from him.

"You were drunk just after you stormed out of the house when you found Robby and I." She looked at her hands and started twisting them.

"I-I'm so sorry, I got black out drunk and stayed at a friend's house, I thought I was there the whole time." He gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she leaned against him. "I-I cannot verbalize how sorry I am….For everything."

"Well, I guess I can give you another chance," She said sarcastically bring forth his low chuckles, "But only on a few conditions." She stood up, looking down at his kneeling form. He adjusted himself so he was on one knee and took her left hand in his, pressing his lips to her wedding band.

"What are they, My Love?" He mumbled against her knuckles.

"You are to never, ever drink again." She whispered and he nodded vigorously, "You will give me a massage when I have morning sickness and when my stomach is larger you rub it, just like you did when I was with Mari." Standing he kissed her chastely, agreeing with her quickly. "If you ever do something stupid or dangerous or immature again, I get to punch you. Not slap, punch."

Laughing he nodded, "I'm big and tough, I can take it."

"And I'll tell you the other conditions later, right now I'm tired." She wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her head beneath his chin. "Don't ever leave me again."

"Never, ever, ever." He whispered as he walked her to the waterfall, grabbing the blanket he carried with him and dropped when he found his wife.

"Behind the fall is an alcove, you can hear how the echoes sound different." She said sleepily before they followed the slight path to the little dug out cave that was dry and well enough to lay the blanket down.

They both settle down, Maddy in her husband's arms and enjoying his warmth for the first time in weeks. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you, we need to get ready for the babies. We're having triplets."

"I heard from your mother, I loved hearing the words 'she's pregnant with triplets' through a radio." He was being sarcastic as he absent-mindedly rubbed her stomach. "I can't wait to get you home and alone." This part was a low growl that she found so arousing as always.

"We don't have to be home, and we are plenty alone." She smiled as he rolled a little to kiss her, his hand running over her abdomen and legs. Just as he grabbed the hem of her shirt, she rolled away, on her side so her back was facing him. "Whoever said I was going to let you do that?" She smirked. "You sir are on probation."

"If it makes you happy that's fine with me." He laid done and pulled her back flush against his front. "I'll just wait till you start your cravings."

"You dirty cheat, I can hold out pretty well." She just felt his chest vibrate in laughter. "Go to bed, Mark." She felt his lips at the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

"Wanna bet?" His whisper was loud in her ear. "If you can hold out to the third trimester, then I will do whatever you want me to for a day."

"A day? Ha!" She pressed back into his chest. "I have a better one. If I win you have to," Her cheeks flushed at the next part. "to walk around with a hot pink work shirt for the rest of my pregnancy."

"And if I win?"

"What would you like?"

"You," She sighed and shook her head.

"You already have me, has to be something better." Maddy wiggled as she turned around to face him.

"What could be better than you," She giggled before he added. "You know those two week fake tattoos Lily's made form plant extract?" He waited as she nodded. "You have to get one on your arm that says 'Property of Mark Reynolds."

They shook on it and settled down before she added, "I don't belong to you by the way." She squeaked and flushed when he lifted himself up and pulled her under him.

"Wanna bet."

"We just made a bet." She gasped as he lowered his mouth to her neck. "And you are playing dirty."

"Who said I play fair?" he murmured against her skin and proceeded to worship her body, like he had done before, should have done and would always do for the rest of his life.

**Please review**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I decided to make the Barwicks even more messed up, so there are some risqué themes in this chapter. Also I would like to ask you lovely readers to read my friend's story A Dragon's Servant it is really very good.**

** I know it is a lot to ask you to read this for me, but I really don't want her to quit writing.**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter. And please tell me how I'm doing.**

Maddy woke up in Mark's arms, his free hand on her stomach, like it would when she was pregnant with Marina. Sitting up, she stretched and left to quench her sudden thirst.

Cupping her hands, she easily drank the fresh water, but the thing behind her went unnoticed. Stepping out to so its breath petted her neck and hissing had her turning.

"You," she whispered out, gazing at the Slasher that had Alex's blue eyes. Clutching the Power Ranger that looked tiny compared to it. Lowering its breathed out hard to let the hot air caress her still flat stomach.

A growl escaped its throat and dropped the Toy, turning tail and running as soon as the plastic man hit the ground.

"Maddy!" Mark had watched all that had happened and felt like his own slasher heart was going to beat so hard it would burst from his chest.

She turned to him as soon as she picked up the toy, smiling to him. Wrapping his strong arms around her, he crushed her tiny body to his, burying his face into her softly curling locks.

He breathed deep and welcomed her sent of flowers, honey suckles to be specific. He had searched the flower vendors for the smell and bought a small bush to plant in three yard they were going to landscape.

He pulled away to look her over before leading her to the camp, he wanted her safe.

.

.

.

Three months, that's all it took before Maddy started getting a bump. Their otg mission went well, having found the plants needed and returned to announce that her and mark have gotten together once more.

She sat on the now finished deck that led to her back yard as all the shirtless soldiers, including the Commander his son and her family members, worked hard on the landscaping in the back. She had been helping, but Mark placed her in a lawn chair when she started to work up a sweet. And the same happened to the Lieutenant.

The difference was that She cussed out her fiancée, they finally set the date of the wedding for after the baby was born.

Her stomach was showing as she was a little over five months along. And boy were soldiers protective of their wives at this stage in pregnancy.

Needless to say Maddy and Wash weren't too happy with their respective spouses, as Mark ran around in a hot pink shirt, and the Commander without his own black shirt.

The younger of the two women stretched, standing and turning away from her husband's wandering gaze.

The feeling of fingers on her back already told her he abandoned his work, his calloused palm smoothing over the words on her shoulder line. 'Property of Mark Reynolds.'

Yes, they both lost, more or less because neither could decide the winner so they chose to both lose.

"Hey, are you alright?" He whispered, kissing her cheek.

"That's the eighth time you asked me, I swear." Mark laughed at her exasperation before turning her around and planting gently kisses on every piece of skin he could get too. Which was a lot considering the sun dress she wore.

When he slipped one of the straps off her shoulder and started kissing the soft skin there, before some of the soldiers stopped and started howling, whistling and making snarky comments.

She blushed furiously, kissed him deep, then retreated into her home to where Skye was changing Mari's diaper.

She greeted the woman, and took over the change, smiling at her giggling daughter. "You just like going naked all the time." And it was true, if Mari had a chance, she would run around as bare as the day she was born.

Finishing with a kiss to her forehead, she fixed the little dress and picked her up, dancing her outside.

She was off the porch when Mari started wiggling, at five months she was already bouncy around as much as she could, often times that's what Mady spent her time doing in the evening.

Bouncing Mari in her arms, that or Mark was taking over lately.

Placing Mari on the floor, of the deck, she just stood there standing and looking at all the people around her. Alicia happily taking her as an excuse to walk around her soldiers, keeping them scared stiff.

"Maddy, I think you need to see this." Skye waved at her, her face pale. Getting close Maddy was given a picture…of her with….god that was disgusting.

Someone photo shopped her face onto a woman's body in a….rather compimising position between two men.

"I know who did this." She stated angrily and stormed out the door, Skye on her heels.

.

.

.

Jade knew her brother loved her, he just had other agenda's. And Maddy was one of them, she hated he bitch for taking her brother's attention from her.

But she knew he would apologize when he would slip into her bed at night and kiss her, caress her body and love her.

He was so sweet with her, and she made sure no one knew, because she couldn't imagine a life without him.

Well, she couldn't actually because when they were ten, her father shipped Robby off to boarding school for five years. They could only call each other, not even reuniting during holidays or summers.

And then he came back, and it was all better. She remember the wonderful feeling of him against her, admitting his love for her. And she felt alright that night.

Until he started that damn game, Cherry picking. But he loved her so, he brought her with him to have fun with the girls too.

And then she saw the Shannon girl in the halls and told him that the little nerd needed to be next, so he made sure he pulled her name from the hat.

And he did, he told her he got the name in her bed, when she had bitten his neck particularly hard.

And like always they would lay beside each other when they were exhausted and talked about running away, somewhere they could be together. And then they were told they would go to Terra Nova, and it was like the whole world was right. They could run away and be together. Just had to get rid of their meddlesome parents.

She sighed at the memories before perking up when her brother stormed in. "I did it, I put the picture under her door and she got it." Cupping her face he kissed his sister softly on the lips, their moistness welcoming him. "I wish you could have seen her face." She smiled at his excitement and kissed him this time, wrapping her arms around to pull him close.

"What a victory." She giggled as he led her to her room, it was the most sound proofed. Pushing her down he pulled his shirt off and crawled on top of her.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear before nipping the lobe. "And soon, we can get out of here and have a family together. I have it all planned out."

She smiled wide, this is what she always wanted.

.

.

.

"That complete bastard." She growled and knocked hard on the Barwick house.

Skye was a step behind her, following her when she scoffed and tracked along the side of the house, to find a back door.

She would be damned if he hid from her now.

They both heard the scream, and followed the sound to the window. Both peeking through before tripping back.

They stared at each other before leaving the area quickly, retreating to Lucas's home to talk.

They just caught Robby Barwick with his sister. She had no idea he would slip so low as to incest for sex.

As soon as she entered the house she puked up her lunch.

It wasn't the fact that she caught them, but that it was morally….just wrong in her mind.

"Maddy, how the hell do you get yourself caught up in the weirdest shit?" Skye demanded as she collapsed on the couch.

God, Maddy would never be able to answer that question.

**So I know I'm twisted, no need to tell me that (I get that from Heidi already) and PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear ramfan, I know what you mean about the editing thing and I promise to try to take my time on editing more, I usually just write these chapters and go on because I still have school work to do. But as I have just stated, I will try harder in editing. But thank you for bringing this to my attention **

Maddy and Skye had returned to the Reynolds house to find everyone asking where they had gone, but they just brushed it off, deciding to keep quiet about it for now.

Needing something to stay occupied, Skye found work to do, potting plants as Maddy went inside.

Mark had found his wife in the kitchen and noted how she was a bit jerky, coming to take the knife she used in fear of her dropping it.

Maddy let him take it, before moving on to a ripping the lettuce apart for the salads. She had said she would feed everyone for working on her yard. But at the moment her mind was a million miles from there. Sighing she sat at her table and crossed her hands.

"Maddy, Honey? Are you good?" he came to stand behind her and rubbed her shoulders. Leaning down, he kissed the top of her head.

She turned to him, looking for something to say, "Where's your shirt?" She wasn't complaining at the wonderful view of his upper body. She took one of his hands and kissed the inside of his wrist, running her tongue quick over the pulse point.

For the moment Maddy Reynolds had forgotten about the twins, about their activities scarring their way into her brain.

"Maddy, there are people outside." Her husband whined as she arched a brow. "They'll hear us." he wrapped his arms around her and dragged her back, but her mind snapped to the image of the Barwick twins. That one damn image planted in her mind.

She sighed and though she felt his excitement, she just wasn't in the mood anymore. "I should check on Mari." The excuse was lame, but he didn't call her on it, just let her go.

.

.

.

Mari was with Wash, on her hip as the older woman ordered some men around. She terrified grown men one moment and made a infant laugh the next.

Before Maddy stepped off the porch, a hand drew her attention. "Hello Zo." She greeted her sister, "Where's Sam?" The little boy was often near Zoe. Their favorite game to play, not surprising, dinosaurs was what was heard from the two almost every moment when they were together.

"He's moving some big stones" She pointed to two large men who lifted one of the said stones and the little boy sitting atop it, telling them where to go."Maddy, why won't Mommy, and Sam's Mommy let us get married?"

"Oh, Zo," she laughed. When they met Sam, he was part of the woman haters club. Well, until he saw little Zoe Shannon that is. They became best friends and Sam even gave her his late father's wood bracelet in place of a ring. That and gave her father a heart attack with the wooden baby, which Zoe still claimed was both Sam and hers.

Shaking her head she looked at her little sister, "It's better to wait you know, never want to rush into things. Besides, when you are older you will be able to move into together." Zoe stared at her.

"You mean live with a boy?" She asked in disbelief, "But they are so…gross all the time."

"Not when their older," She laughed, "Mark is clean, he picks things up and he can change Mari's diaper faster than I can." Zoe thought for a moment.

"If Sam would change the baby's diapers than I guess I could live with him." This made Maddy laugh.

Mark's gently hand found her shoulder, "Are you admiring other men?" His smirked as she laughed.

"Well, it's nice to see something new every once in a while." Her comment was heard by a certain Tim Curran. He turned around, dropped his shovel and walked towards Maddy with his arms spread.

"I knew you had a crush on me, give me a kiss sweetheart." He exclaimed, but instead Mark picked up Zoe and gently tossed her to the other soldier.

Catching her, both little girl and shirtless soldier laughed at the action. "Sorry, Mister Tim, but Mark says only he can kiss my sister."

"Well, then, can I have a kiss on the cheek from you?" She smiled a toothy grin and did as he asked, pecking his cheek bone.

As soon as that was done, Tim yelped, Sam coming up only to his thigh and glaring at him. "Hey, you stole my kiss, I only get five a day!"

Maddy covered her mouth as Tim placed Zoe next to him, and rubbing his shin where Sam kicked him.

Loud laughing drew them to Wash who watching in the background. He took Maddy's sister's hand and walked away, leading her to a spot by the finished rock garden.

"Should I be concerned?" Maddy father asked, but her mother just shrugged.

"They're kids, let it go." Maddy stated, stepping out to start helping Skye with the plants.

.

.

.

Robby laid next to his sister, she was smiling as she showed him the other photos she made. All of them had Maddy's face photo shopped onto them. "Spread these around and well have her where we want her. Anyways, you promised me we could have her together." She pouted, but he just pecked at her lips with his.

"And I will, but Jade, do we still need to do this, I mean I want to, but we could always just leave and start our family." He rubbed her bare arms as she kissed the skin beneath his collar bone.

"She's that last one, then we'll kill mom and dad and have our children." She smiled happily, He rolled over so he was on his back and she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you." Had come from their mouths as they began to drift off into oblivion. And it was true.

Robby loved his sister, and Jade loved her brother.

.

.

.

Maddy was scowling at Mark as he took the rock form her, she was about to cuss at him when she let out a croak, the pain in her stomach fleeting, but there.

Her mother was at her side, using some sort of hand held scanner to see the children, "take it easy sweetie, I think you need to stay away from work." Maddy sighed, everyone was treating her with kid gloves. And damn, was she getting tired of it.

Turning, she raced inside and slammed the door, breathing heavily as the door was opened and Mark stuck his head in.

"Hon." He whispered and slipped in, wrapping his arms around her, "Are you okay?"

"No." Choking back tears, she twisted in his arms until she was facing him. His sweat slickened chest glistened. "I am not breakable. I'm resilient."

"Maddy, you are too me, and I don't want to hurt you or my babies." She sniffed and cupped his face.

"I don't want gentle." The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"I can help with that." Cradling her to his chest, he scooped her up and placed her gently on the bed, kissing her jaw and neck all the while. "Not gentle." He nipped, eliciting a gasping yelp.

He slipped his thumbs into her underwear and started pulling them down her legs. "No time to take off you dress," he whispered and she could tell his eagerness from earlier was back, much to her delight.

He cussed, alarming her as he spread her legs, causing another sting. "Maddy," he pulled her into a sitting position. "You're bleeding."

**I know this is a little short, but please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Maddy laid out on a bio-bed as her mother scanned her, the blood flow hadn't increased nor decreased, she just didn't understand what was happening.

Maddy felt no pain, she felt no discomfort in any way, just bleeding.

"It seems to be nothing, I can find, the babies are fine" She turned to Mark, "If you're still having sex with her, it could cause some small amounts of bleeding." She smiled, relaxed that it was nothing serious.

"Nothing!" Mark had the shock of his life when he discovered the blood, "Maddy, I'm not going to have sex with you anymore."

"Excuse me?" Maddy hissed, her brow arched, she was already in a bad mood for having been interrupted.

"Well, you know, until the kids are here." He whispered but she crossed her arms, "Maddy-"

"My mother said it was nothing, I won't have a miscarriage, now relax."

"No, not until you and the kids are in the clear." He spoke softly, petting her arm. "I just want what's best."

"Alright," She sounded so tired and stretched. "It's been a long day, can we get home?" She asked, looking around for someone to help her up. She had swollen to the point of needing help with things again.

"Maddy," Malcolm stuck his head in to look at her and smiled, "I want to show you something." Stepping in he showed her his plex, which held the results to a root she was growing to enhance physical performance. Not steroids, but a form of protein powder that would help muscle mass and endurance. "They have grown phenomenally since you added that mixture, which the agricultural department is requesting."

"I'll send it to-"

"Shannon!" That was distinctly Wash's voice, and suddenly she was in the room looking at Elizabeth.

"Yes, Wash?" She said when the woman didn't continue.

"I need you to call Jim, Nathaniel had all the soldier's band me from the communications room" they all knew that it was because Taylor was trying to get her to relax. "I need to yell at my fiancée."

"Wash," Elizabeth sighed, "Why do you need to yell at the Commander."

"Because he said he would be here when it happened and he took Jim otg right after we left Reynolds' place." She crossed her arms as best she could over her swollen stomach. She was hormonal and fighting back tears.

"Wash, what was he supposed to be here for what exactly?"

"For when my water broke." She sighed and petted her stomach, shushing the child. "He left with no words and Jim needs to get him here."

Elizabeth had several nurses get her into a bed as the doctor got in touch with the rover the men took.

.

.

.

Mark strode to the command post, his wife choosing to stay with the stubborn, hard-nosed, pregnant Lieutenant who last he saw was cussing the Commander for getting her pregnant in the first place.

"Dunham, get the Commander." He ordered the young soldier who was work communications at the moment.

"Sir, I did, Jim….Shannon." Everyone in the room looked pale and Mark needed to know why. "Sir, their tags haven't moved for over three hours."

"And?"

"This is the location they are at." He pulled up a picture using aerial camera's set up on balloons. He quickly saw the rover on its back and burning. It had exploded.

"Send recon teams, get them back if they are here, if not find them."He ordered and exited the command center, making his way to Wash's home, Maddy told him to get her labor bag.

It was a bag filled with items such as baby clothes for the child, clothes for the mother and some hygienic items.

Entering her house, he felt like he was stepping on sacred grounds as he grabbed the little bag that was sitting on the counter. He just wondered if he should tell her about the Commander.

As he exited he caught sight of the young Taylor, "Lucas, I need your help." Though Lucas had mended his relationship with his father, Wash was still a little distrusting around him. Most likely because of the years of betrayal. "Listen, Your father may be in trouble."

Lucas asked what happened and Mark filled him in on his way to the hospital, "And she can't know, I just need you to help."

He nodded and as soon as they entered, they heard the whimpers of the woman in labor. "Just breath Alicia." The sound of Doctor Shannon reached their ears.

"The baby's early." It was all Lucas said as he rushed to the side of his step mother. Mark followed to see Maddy helping Wash move, Lucas sliding in behind her to cradle her as best he could as she groaned again in pain. The young Taylor had taken his father's place, and hopefully not for long.

"Hey, It's okay," Lucas' soothed with his hands rubbing up and down her arms. She was shaking and sweating.

"Where's Nathaniel?" Her voice was laced with fear. She could take a bullet, walk into battle happily, but having a baby was scary to her.

"On his way, he is so far out, I don't think he'll make it, but I'm here, let's just focus on that kid of yours." He held her hand when the doctors told her to push, unable to rid herself of the discomfort of childbirth.

Mark felt like he was intruding on an intimate moment in his superior's life and decided to go to the waiting room.

"Sgt. Reynolds." One out of a group of soldiers decked to go otg announced, "We're going out to find the Commander, and Guzman told us to take you with us." Mark nodded and grabbed the armor and gun they had for him.

"Tell Maddy I love her." He stated to Skye, who just happened to be running to the birthing room with some sheets of white clothe.

.

.

.

Maddy patted Alicia's arm as she tried once more to get her child into this world. Another colorful sting of words exited the woman's mouth as she took in air. "Where is Nathaniel!" She cried once more as Maddy watched another contraction start.

"He'll be here soon." Maddy hoping her words were right. When she told Mark to get the bag and the Commander, he came back with Lucas, who was telling her funny stories from their past, before he exiled himself from his father. He even breathed with her, stopping when he seemed dizzy and blaming hyperventilation.

"And do you remember when I tried to drive the car after reading about it, I ran over that Captain's leg." He laughed and she managed a whisper of a smile, "I thought my dad would kill me, but he just laughed and waved as that ass was carted to the emergency room. Never found out about that reaction."

"The man was bad mouthing me, before I was switched to your father's team, it's how I met your father in the first place, he pissed off the Captain so bad he kicked me from his team."

"Alicia, one more push, just one more." Elizabeth stated as she saw the head and shoulders of the baby. Alicia did as she said and finally after what seemed like an eternity, especially since she denied herself the epidural, she heard her child cry.

"Congrats…Mom." Lucas whispered, and a tear ran down her cheek when she looked at him.

"Thanks…Son." She smiled small and waited for the doctors to give her the tiny child they were swaddling. As soon as he was in her arms, she pulled down the paper dress she wore when admitted as a patient and bared a breast for her little son. Lucas looked away, but he knew his little brother would start feeding, it was natural.

The baby boy in his blue blanket had hair as dark as the night, and pale skin. He opened his eyes for a moment and Maddy caught the glint of blue.

He has his father's eyes. She couldn't wait to see the look on the Commander's face when he saw his second child.

.

.

.

Mark looked over the wreckage as they searched for Jim Shannon and Commander Nathaniel Taylor. But there were not bodies in the rover, most likely on their way to Terra Nova.

"Sir, I found them!" One soldier called and all the rest started in his direction. The soldier point out amongst the cliffs and sure enough he saw two shapes hanging.

Mark looked over and waved before yelling. "Wash is in Labor." It was all he needed to say as the older man climbed up, dragging a beaten and bruised Shannon with him.

"Is that all I needed to say to get us out of that mess?" Jim voice muffled as he tried to stop the bleeding from his nose.

"Don't question me and get your ass in the rover." Taylor growled, "All of you."

As they followed the order, mark made the ungodly mistake of climbing in with Taylor and suffering to ride in the roller coaster ride from hell as Taylor raced to the Colony.

**Please review, I haven't heard from many of you lovely readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay, I had finals all this week, and still have a few more. I promise to try to gat more chapters in, but I may not be able to update daily. Also Sorry I didn't edit this, I really didn't have much time.**

** On another note, For those who read Help Me Through the Bad I will update that tomorrow I promise.**

Maddy sat next to Alicia as she fed her son, having picked out a name for him with the help of her fiancée. Austin Lee Taylor.

She smiled when the little boy coughed slightly, causing droplets of milk to escape his mouth. "Well, slow down then." His mother chuckled as she rocked the tiny boy. Taylor chuckled as he sat on her other side, watching the tiny little guy.

What most people don't know is, that for the first three months of Lucas's life, Taylor was away and could only see photos. But now he not only was able to see his son immediately, he was able to comfort his future wife.

"He is a good size for a premee, would have never known that he was born so early if it weren't for my mom's judgment." Alicia nodded at Maddy's words.

"Oh, my gosh is that him?" Skye stood at the door way with a small plate of food, Lucas behind her.

Alicia smiled lazily, she only slept a few hours, saying that was all she needed. The young woman walked in, dragging Lucas and offered the food to the tired woman. "Lucas thought you would like some food." The man blushed as Alicia praised him for the food they brought her.

"So it's true, the hard assed lieutenant had her kid." Mira smirked as she walked in. "Guz is running this place, so I was thinking I'd spend time with you." She sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at the tiny bundle.

"So it's true," Alicia starting off as her friend did, "That those late night meetings, had nothing to do with work." She smiled tiredly as the dark skinned woman blushed deeply.

Standing up, Taylor crossed the room and hugged his son. "Thanks for taking care of her." He enjoyed the smile on Lucas' face, before stealing his second son away from his mother. "Maddy take care of Austin for a while…" Maddy nodded as she was passed Austin and ushered the other people out or the room, leaving the couple alone for awhile.

.

.

.

Standing in the waiting room with the women, Deborah Tate asked to hold the littlest Taylor as Lucas looked at his baby brother.

"I remember when you were just a baby, Skye." The woman laughed as Mark found Maddy's hand. "I never thought you would grow up, but then you did." She stared at the little guy. "You know Mrs. Reynolds, Mari will grow up fast, and be dating some lucky young man one day."

Mark paled at this and growled. "Not if I can help it." Maddy stared at her husband, he looked generally angry at the thought of their baby grow up. But Maddy was kind of excited, she would love for her daughter to be old enough to go to school and teach and have tea parties.

But when Mark thought of her growing up, he just seemed like he had anger management issues. Squeezing his hand, she smiled at him and he relaxed. It was her way of telling him things would be fine.

"So," Lucas took the baby from Mrs. Tate, and cradled him, "We are going to have so much fun together, driving this colony mad." He smiled wide as Skye shook her head.

They heard her mumble under her breath. "And that is why I refuse to have a child with you."

.

.

.

Mark sat in front of his wife, fingers running over her stomach. He smiled as she sighed in content, stretching her legs slightly. Her shirt was pulled up to expose her bulging stomach. She was officially six months along and found that her little ones were most active when she tried to sleep, which was causing some problems with her work life.

The only times the little ones seemed to calm was with singing, her husband massaging her belly, or when Mari would hug her stomach.

Maddy almost couldn't wait to see how she would react to the babies. She hoped she would be a good big sister to the triplets.

"Ouch!" rubbing the side of her stomach where her husband had been pressing gently when on of the kids decided to kick.

Mark leaned down and started kissing her stomach, moving her hand to caress the area with his mouth. "Mark." She whined as the other two began kicking, "I think their fighting." She stated after several more kicks got her in the most uncomfortable places.

"Okay kids, quiet down." Her husband whispered and after a moment or two the kicking began to slow to a stop. She let out another sigh as she relaxed back into the pillows.

"Hey Maddy," Mark had been fidgeting all morning and she had been trying to get him to come out with what he wanted. "I wanted to tell you that I have to go to an outpost tomorrow."

"And…?"

"And," he sighed, "And it's a three month long mission. We're escorting scientists, but I asked Tim to keep an eye on you." Saying the last part quickly, his wife stared at the area above his head.

"Mark." She felt all her insecurities fall in on her, "I am six months pregnant with our eight month daughter here, who by the way is crawling, sitting and soon will be standing, and you are just going to leave me?" Her voice sounded tight and controlled. Mostly, because she was already hormonal and felt tears welling up.

"Please, Maddy, this is the last mission I am doing before I get half a year off to help with the kids. And you still have your communicator so we can stay in touch. Plus there is Lucas and Skye…."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I'm not too sure what's going on between them." He whispered like they would hear and she couldn't help but smile a little.

"That's not the point. I don't want you to go." She leaned forward and cupped his face in her hands. "I love you," He closed the space and kissed her, pressing his tongue into her mouth and sliding along her own wet muscle.

Hands cresting shoulders as larger ones rested on either side of her pregnant stomach, and soon he was holding himself above her. "Think we have time?" He was a little out of breath from their kiss, and she was flushed and panting slightly. Looking at the clock, she frowned.

"No, I have to meet Skye in an hour anyways. Help me up." She asked softly and was pulled to her feet. Maddy shuffled to their closet and found a maternity shirt, a gift from the Lieutenant, and a pair of maternity pants.

She huffed as Mark helped her pulled them on. He insisted on keeping an eye on or helping her with almost everything during her pregnancies. But, she sort of did enjoy the fact that he was so protective of her.

Relaxing into his hold, they heard their daughter cry and walked out into her room. They decided to have another room added on and have the triplets there, and they were all boys, or they guessed.

The children had been moving so much they only found out two or the babies were boys, so they figured the third would be a boy too.

She had a hand on her stomach as the other rested on her husband's shoulder. He rocked Mari slowly, her cries quieting before she was passed to her mother, who still breast feed the baby.

"So, I'll take Mari, and you go on your Otg." She pressed her lips to his chin, "Just be safe."

Staring at her, he looked like her was in so much pain. "I am so sorry, for what I did to you, splitting up with you and causing all the problems." Shoulders dropping, she realized how hurt he was by all this.

"Mark I forgive you for all that, besides you've been working off your mistakes." She plucked at the hot pink shirt he wore. "And you need to change into a better shirt if you are going out." Walking into their room, she retrieved a green camo shirt for him as she took Mari to feed.

Placing her in the high chair, Maddy found some fruit and started feeding her the juicy pieces before moving on to yogurt.

Strong arms wrapped around her. "I love you so much." Mark whispered as she grinned so wide.

"I love you too. Now go to work." She feigned the Commanders voice at the last part. He snorted in laughter and left, the click of the door finalizing his departure.

.

.

.

Mark stopped the rover, Malcolm next to him as they looked over the path they had been taking.

It was deep in the badlands when something started making the land tremble.

Commander Taylor slipped out of his rover, clearly unhappy he would be away from his now wife and sons.

"Reynolds, Malcolm, get over here." He barked and the said people did so, seeing what he saw.

A spot, maybe thirty feet away from them was flickering with heat. "What is that?" The commander demanded, before it blew wide.

A portal, it was another portal and soldier's were pouring out of it.

All Mark could think of was getting home and protecting Maddy.

**Please Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

Maddy was relaxing by the pool, her feet in the water as her daughter wiggled on the surface, her godfather holding her up. The olive skinned woman had no idea that her infant would love to swim so much.

"Look at her go!" Skye laughed, wearing a two piece swimsuit as opposed to the one piece that Mari wore.

"She looks so happy, I wish Mark could see-"

"Maddy!" a rover pulled into the area and Mark jumped out. "Thank god," He grabbed her and pulled her close. "The portal reopened." He was breathing hard, but was talking to all of them. "I need to get you somewhere safe. They are packing huge guns-"

And explosion was heard and screaming, but it wasn't at the colony. A roar then a yelp….something was attacking the phoenix group.

"What do you think that is?" She asked as Mark grabbed their things.

"I don't know, but we're leaving. Malcolm found a cave system that would hold the entire colony and we're all going there." Mark was urgent as he moved them into the rover, Lucas in the front seat as Maddy was placed in back with Skye and her daughter.

Driving by, all Maddy could register was green flying by the vehicle and the sounds of more explosions and screeching. She wondered what was going on, as the rover drove into the cave, slowing down and turning on the lights.

"The colony should already be here with as much equipment and food as could be taken….I'm told that they tried to make Terra Nova as unusable as possible." Mark pulled the rover to the side and helped Maddy out of it, her pregnant belly making it hard for her to move.

"Where is my family?" She was shaking, she barely survived the first time the phoenix group was around, but how the hell had they returned?

Mark didn't answer her and walked her through the tunnels, Mari in one arm as the free hand rested on his wife's lower back, Skye and Lucas a step behind them.

Soon reunited with her family they found out that the tunnels were miles long and could fit all of them, the commander having made sure everyone was safe and sound before retiring back to his wife who was with the Shannon family and in extension her stepson and Skye.

"Shh…Austin sweetheart, everything is fine." The baby wailed out, upset as ever but they couldn't seem to fix it….that is until Mari crawled to Wash and ended up hugging the baby in her arms, kissing all over his face and whispering out 'wow's and 'night night' softly.

For a moment all the fear of the day, the fact that they were on the verge of losing their second chance was forgotten by the simply action of a tiny baby hugging and comforting another infant.

Maddy felt her stomach clench up and shuffled in the dimness to her mother, the only light coming from a small electric lantern. She whispered to her mother, telling her of her discomfort as another strike ran through her stomach that had all her muscles and nerves bunching.

"Alright, let's see." Her mother took her off as everyone stayed focused on the baby's enjoying the distraction of the sweet cuteness. "Maddy are you okay?" She knew her mother was talking about more that physical.

"No, no." She trembled as another shock ran through her, a cold sweat breaking out across her forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it."

"No, I'll get through it, just give me something for my stomach." She sighed and started telling her the symptoms she was having. Maddy gulped when her mother returned with a needle.

"This is a muscle relaxant, it will help with your muscles, we don't want those contractions to start an early appearance from those little guys." She saw how Maddy petted her stomach.

"Will there even be a world, clean and undestroyed for these little guys to live in? or will it be another 2149 that they have to live through?" Brows furrowed she looked to her mother for an answer.

"I don't know Maddy, but we will get through this." The older woman hugged her daughter, rubbing up and down her back. "Let's get back before they miss us."

"I'm right behind you, I think I might go to the bathroom." She waited for her mother to leave before getting to her feet, not an easy task for a woman as far along as her.

Walking to the outside, she sat in a little cliff over hang, the air chilly as it poured around her. "You know," She wasn't really talking to anyone, seeing as everyone was inside and away from the harsh weather. "I have been good all my life, I thought I was getting rewarded by coming here. But know you, you ever you are," now she was looking at the sky, angry with tear filled eyes. "Had to play with me like I was some kind of toy to drag through the mud until her stitches come apart. So you decide to get me married, not so bad, then have an egotistical psycho develop an obsession about me, about me giving him an heir, almost killed my husband, teased us with freedom before letting those damn monsters come to destroy this place."

She felt her throat tighten. "Only to get rid of them and give me Robby and Jade Barwick….who the hell do you think you are? And what do you want from me? Why are you going to make my children's lives living hell?" Thick tears streamed down her face as she yelled, letting everything out. Yes she was angry because it wasn't fair that her children were going to starve to death in a place that was supposed to be their only hope. She dropped her face into her hands and sobbed.

Large puffs of warm breath washed over the back of her neck and spine, looking up she saw the large blue eyes of the Slasher. The one that always seemed to watch over her. She sniffled and, with a raspy voice, said the only name needed. "Oh, Alex."

He grunted and hummed, dropping his head to see her eye to eye. "Oh, Alex, what are we going to do? Those soldiers are going to destroy everything. You'll die off, and so will everything else." He hummed in disapproval and used the flat part of his head to gently pushed her until she was safely inside the cave.

Leaving off to make Mrs. Reynolds happy.

.

.

.

Mark was getting twitchy, Maddy was gone for too long and he needed to find her. He left to find her at the entrance of the cave system, shaking from the cold. "Jesus, Maddy are you trying to freeze to death?" He took off his coat and placed it on her shoulders before draping a blanket he brought with him over her.

"Sorry, just thinking." Sighing, her led her back into the safety of the caves.

.

.

.

Sleeping on her back next to her husband, Maddy had Mari curled up against her protruding belly, she woke up to whispering, but didn't know who it was from.

"What are you doing?" Maddy smiled as her daughter continued to whispered nonsense baby talk to her stomach, patting her mother's side every once in a while.

She laid there listening to her little one when a sudden screech had her struggling to sit up, Mark jerking awake next to her. He helped her up and the three of them made their way to the sound.

They had searched the area that they heard the noise, giving up as Mari sleepily curled againt her mother's breastbone.

As they left through the tunnels a loud screeching had them turned towards the entrance.

It was raining hard outside, the wet season had come not too long ago and almost every night there was practically flash floods all around.

Lightning struck somewhere outside and illuminated the outside, and silhouetting the creature just outside the cave.

It started in, limping but coming to her. And she stayed perfectly still, waiting for it.

The slasher collapsed not far from her, dragging a single claw through the dirt, as if it was drawing or writing.

She started walking towards the monsters creature, raising the little light she had to see it. Maddy made out two very important things, one; it had blue eyes, two; there was a lot of blood.

"Alex, Oh no. Mark get my mother, and Malcolm." She walked quickly to the dinosaur, it grunting its discomfort as it moved to rest his head on her lap, ear against her stomach. "Please hurry." She passed him Marina before he left her to find the good doctor.

Petting his head, she felt the soft feathers, tiny almost invisible, but so very soft and defiantly there. "It's gonna be alright Alex."

It kept digging at the dirt floor, stopping and moving so that the next flash of lightening would show her. It was an exact replica of the four year old Alex Jensen's picture of her Mark and himself. He had drawn it days before his death and Maddy kept it in a small picture frame in the Mari's room. The baby always fascinated by it and the Power Ranger he once had.

"I'm not going to let you die again Alex, I wasn't fast enough last time, but I promise I will do everything to save you this time." As she said this the large blues eyes looked up at her with every emotion a dinosaur shouldn't be able to express. Fear, hope, sadness….understanding.

"I promise."

**Please review, I cried the last part of this chapter. Anyways, I still love to hear from you especially about this chapter because I basically pulled it out of….to put it politely….my rear end.**


	15. Chapter 15

Maddy was worried as she paced outside the tent, her mother almost refused to treat the monster until she looked at her daughter's face.

"Mads?" She turned around to see Skye at the entrance with her husband and Lucas. "We need to talk."

"About?" She was irritated, Maddy didn't want to leave Alex alone.

"About this," She held the Red Power Ranger up, "And that slasher in there." Reluctantly leaving the cave room' s entrance, she joined them and immediately took Marina into her arms.

Was she crazy, maybe, this monster was so important to her for so many reasons. But she can't, because through everything, she couldn't form words for her thoughts towards the slasher. All she knew was that she wanted to baby this monster.

Mari curled around her swollen belly and clung there, even though her mother held her securely. "He is important to me."

"How do you know it's a he? How do you know it wasn't just pathetically dazed and crawled in here to die?"

Maddy felt angry at the thought that all her run ins were coincidental. She just turned and walked away, going to the cave room that belonged to her family Including the Tate's and Taylor's. "Alicia?" She asked in the darkness, a light coming on.

"Mrs. Reynolds." She nodded, her son on her stomach as she read reports.

"How are you feeling holed up in here?" She slowly sat down, her stomach so large that everything was becoming hard.

"God, He thinks that he is protecting me, but I swear he is just a hard head." She huffed petting her son's head. "Nathaniel is being Nathaniel." She sighed, flicking a finger of the screen to pull up another report. "I want to help, but he won't let me."

"I know that feeling." All too well, she added in her mind. "I think I will just relax here."

"Well we can look at the bright side, some electrical storm in 2149 is messing with the portal."

"Umm, how do you know that, and how is that good?"

"Lucas may have messed with the dimensional rift, causing the electrical storm but it isn't permanent." She sighed, "It gives us two months at most, to figure something out." Both women sat in silence for a while as Marina woke up and started fawning over Austin Taylor.

He would just watch her as she talked nonsense baby talk, hugging him and kissing his face, every once in a while she would say, "My baby." To which Alicia would respond playfully with a,

"No, he's my baby."

If only things weren't so frightening. Would any of their children live to see next year?

.

.

.

They were reaching the end of the two month mark as Lucas, Malcolm, and Maddy started to make a device that would permanently close the portal, or at least choke it so that they could control the amount of mass brought through.

A the slasher was set free the moment he could walk properly, giving Maddy a lingering look and breathing on her swollen stomach before leaving into the brush.

However at the moment, Maddy was working on a piece of the device as Her daughter slept peacefully.

As they worked, they didn't notice in the shadows, a certain young lady lurking in the shadows. Jade waited until she left one day before sneaking in, and out with a squirming infant.

"Robby, let's go." She hissed and they started out of the cave system, it was time to take things into their own hands. Or rather hers.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes, I'm sure." She sighed and stood on her tip toes to kiss her brother's lips. "You love me?"

"With all my heart." He whispered and followed her out into the jungle, the tiny baby against her chest. It was incredibly dark in the cave when she walked in, but she found the baby. Her one last chance to hurt Maddy, that….that worthless piece of brainiac.

.

.

.

Maddy sighed happily, her piece was finished and fit into the can like structure, "How is the pedestal?" She asked Malcolm, The pedestal was to project the wave length so that the portals in the Badlands and near Terra Nova.

"Yes, well almost."

Lucas was working tirelessly at the moment when Alicia walked in, trembling. "Have you seen Austin?" She looked on the verge of kicking someone's ass.

"Uh, no, where did you last see him?" He asked, stopping because, well, this was his baby brother they were talking about.

"In our living area, but when I went in there, I only found an note, and it doesn't make sense." She gave him the paper, yes, they had tress and thus paper.

Lucas read the note out loud, and Maddy gasped.

'We broke you.' Maddy remembered after one particularly brutal verbal bully session, Jade Barwick had told her that.

As she told them this, Alicia ran out of the cave to get into a rover.

"They must have taken Austin by mistake." She ran out too, hopefully she could do something. "Alex!" She called, she needed something to stiff them out.

Running into Mark, he left his daughter with Elizabeth and went with her.

.

.

.

Stalking through the brush, a slasher was looking for meat heard a loud wailing.

A weak kill…perfect.

As it stalked closer it found a creature small and wiggling moving on the ground, plucking it up from the midst of prehistoric carnivorous ants.

As it moved through the foliage, the baby got louder and finally the slasher moved to snap the creature's neck.

A growl ripped through the air and the infant was placed on the ground as a blue eyed slasher threw himself at the baby snatcher.

Blue met yellow and soon the creatures were in an all out fight over the small wiggling piece of meat that has stopped crying.

.

.

.

Maddy was panicking as Mark drove through jungle, her in the seat next to him as Nathaniel drove another rover in the more dangerous territories.

A pressure struck through her at her stomach. She gasped as her hands flew to her stomach. She sighed and sat back, petting the large bump.

"Are alright?"

"Yeah jus- Oh!" She yelped as another clench ran through her. "Mark, II think I just had a contraction." She was scared as her stomach started squeezing and it scared her because she didn't know when it was going to stop or how much harder it was going to get.

"I'm taking you back." He turned the rover around and started back a she yelled at him to go back.

"We need to find Austin," She cried as he just looked at her.

"Maddy, those are MY kids you have and you are MY wife, so yes we are going back to your mother." He growled and she was stunned. "This would be stupid if I let you keep looking."

Her emotions were already haywire as a pregnant woman, and now feeling responsible for Austin's kidnapping, and now her husband just growled-Growled at her about her stupidity. She sighed and concentrated on the pressured at her stomach continued to get stronger and longer.

**Review PLEASE! also I am going on a trip to se my family (gah) and may not be able to post daily….until then I love all you lovely readers.**


	16. Chapter 16

**For Grandma, I love you. And I can't wait to see you in a few days.**

Maddy was shaking as the pressure became more intense, her water having broken a while ago. "It'll be alright Mads we're here now." Mark had driven like a mad man back to the caves where Skye and Elizabeth began to take her from the vehicle.

Why the hell can't she have a normal birth…in a hospital instead of her bed in her home or now a dark cave lit by lanterns and crowded by doctors.

The first strikes of pain came through her, the first heavy contraction. It was the time when the pressure of the muscles in her stomach became too great. At the moment her body was getting ready to rid itself of the tiny brood she was carrying.

"Mark," She grunted, another contraction coming. "Go, help find Austin." She ordered, but he just stayed at her side. Not speaking, but holding her hand. "Mark, go help-"

"I'm not leaving you, I wasn't here for Mari's birth, I will be here for this." He whispered low, bringing her knuckles to his lips.

Conflicting emotion had her distracted until another contraction brought her back. "I'm going to have a caesarean, you won't be able to be in the room with me."

"And I will be the first person you see when you wake up." Standing he kissed her forehead as a nurse put her out with a shot, they were about to cut her open to pull her babies out of her.

.

.

.

The blue eyes slasher scrambled around in the dirt, trying to put weight on his mangled leg. He was pretty sure he had heard a much larger thing coming and didn't want to be around when it came.

His claws wrapped around the cloth and held the baby in a sling like fashion, him cradled and swinging as the monstrous dino limped away.

Why did he want to please the human woman so much? To be honest he felt a maternal bond with the two legged creature, and he wanted to please mommy. And he had memories, they weren't his, but they were there, and he enjoyed them.

In them, he was always so small to her, always so happy that she would hug him and read him stories.

And he had them all because he picked up that stupid bright red thing on the grave.

He kept it close and close to his mother like human, giving up the bright red thing to the tiny creature she nurtured.

A thunderous roar ripped through the air and he sped up, only to feel a horrible pain at his shoulder and fall, twisting to cushion the baby.

A dark two legger walked out his weapon held high.

.

.

.

Mark held his first born son, admiring the bundled in his arms. "So, two sons, and two daughters." Skye walked in holding the last baby, a tiny girl.

"A girl? We never saw the sex of all the kids, but-" He was happy, only one of his son's and now both his daughters had their mother's complexion. The other, second born son had his lighter tones, but shared Maddy's dark eyes with his triplet sister.

"She'll wake up in ten minutes, and we want to move them into the room with her, she needs to bond with them." Skye started to collect the bassinets and roll them into the room, Mark holding his youngest daughter.

"Don't grow up fast for Daddy okay?" He whispered as Skye left.

"You can't stop them from growing up." The woman in the bed mumbled to her husband as he walked over.

"So what will we name?" He sat next to her on the bed as she turned her head to see.

"Is that blanket pink?"

"We had two boys and a girl." He smiled wide, but she was too tired to show any other emotion other than exhaustion.

"Well, I was thinking about Kyle for one of them, but maybe…um, maybe-" She yawned and he leaned down to kiss her.

"Sleep." She nodded and let her breath even out, deep in sleep.

.

.

.

They had shot him up some more, mostly because he kept trying to attack them, two of the black dressed humans, weapons barking and lighting as they pounded him and bled him. He had heard about these humans, most of the wildlife had heard, word travels fast, and theses destructive creature's were quickly become the most hated, but what could a dino do? He could barely make it out with these two, and there were certainly more human's.

Huffing, his eyes trained on the silent baby hidden away in the brush, making sure they didn't approach the little thing.

But all he wanted was her, to be securely by her and smell that honey smell, and hear her voice and-

A thump had him looking up and around, that didn't sound good.

.

.

.

"So, Alex," Maddy looked at her first born son, his blue eyes closed as he suckled. His mother was wide awake now as she looked over her children, happily surprised to find that the youngest of her children was a girl.

"And our second son will be Nickolas, I honestly don't think that we should keep having 'M' names." He laughed as she smiled. "What about our littlest girl?"

"I like something with a 'K' or name, like Kendal, or Kellie or Kaledry-" She went on as Mark thought of some names himself, and remembered one that fit perfectly.

"My Great Aunt was named Caylie, and my mom's middle name was Caylie, the name was passed down every generation and when my sister died, well she was my generation. How about Caylie?" He lifted his newborn daughter up, though she was deeply asleep.

Maddy stared at her husband. "I know we have been married for almost two, no almost three years, but Mark, I really don't know much about you."

"You will, I will tell you every night about my childhood." He was too happy to be sad that he barely knew his wife as much as he would like to, but that didn't change how he felt about her or their children.

"So, Caylie with a 'C' or 'K'?" He asked, as she laid back.

"I like it just the way it is, now. What about Austin, I need to know if he is okay." She was worried, the thought of him hitting her when she wondered how he would react to her children.

.

.

.

The slasher…what had his loving human called him? Alex, that's right. Alex fought through the mud, having resorted to crawl through the dread sone, an area filled with sinking sands, and trapping mud pools.

But he seemed fine so far and had kept the wiggling human….er….hatchling above the muds for the most part.

And he was almost to the caves, almost there. But he still needed to stop to catch his breath form time to time, either limping heavily or crawling. He looked pathetic for a big bad dinosaur, but honestly he was only looking for his mother like figure's approval.

After all, she is the reason his is alive, had he gone there for her and she didn't fiind him, they would have killed him, so he owed her the safety of a hatchling.

As he neared the entrance, still struggling to stand, two human's came out, pointing their weapons at him.

So he just collapsed, rather fell with enough grace to keep the baby from jostling, and laid out, tried as ever, and waiting for his mother figure. The person he needed to please above all else.

They took the hatchling and called inside, more people coming out. But he only wanted to see her, he didn't get to see her the last time it became so dark before, and she was all he wanted at the moment.

.

.

.

Mark had just been told that the slasher had come back to the caves with Austin, but he honestly didn't want to tell his wife. She was weak and needed rest, not to mention the monster could hurt her,

Yes, the monster might be dying, but he was still very dangerous. So he wouldn't tell her.

"What was that about Mark?" She asked when he came back in. She was sitting up and drinking water out of a large cup.

"Nothing."

.

.

.

Alex twisted in pain, strangled cries escaping him as he waited for his mother figure. Where was she?

But his cries attracted more than just the humans that tried to ease him, they attracted his pack, predators of all types looking for an easy meal.

.

.

.

The screech reached Maddy's ears and she sat up, slow, but a lot more energy than normal for a woman that has gone through childbirth.

"Mark what was that?"

"Nothing, just go to sleep." He lied, and she knew he did, he wouldn't look at her.

"Mark, what was that?" Her tone more serious and pleading.

"That slasher that seems to have been watching over you for the past year, he came back with Austin."

"Well take me out to see him." she demanded as she attempted to sit up alone.

"No." he pushed her back, "The kids are sleeping and so should you, I don't want you hurting yourself over a giant lizard."

Scowling, she called for Skye, the girl not far outside the caves. As soon as she was inside, Maddy demanded to go see the slasher. In the end, Lucas and Skye ended up staying with the kids as Mark carried his stubborn wife out to see the dino.

.

.

.

Alex felt the world coming down on him, shaking and hissing. Life was flitting from his body, but he wanted to see her before this happened again. He wanted to see Maddy, that's all he wanted in the last moments of the human child's life.

And then, there was her scent, and she came out, a white dress over her. He seemed to sigh in relief, struggling to get his broken body to her, to nestle against her side and sleep the last of his life away next to her.

.

.

.

When Maddy saw poor Alex, she immediately demanded to be taken over to him, the eye of the monster piercing her, just as the little boy's did.

She slipped from his grasp, only allowing him to hold her by the arm to walk her the monsters blue eyed slasher.

"Hey, there." She whispered, and he raised his head, most of his body was broken and bleeding, it was a wonder how he was still alive.

She sat down and let him drag himself to her, laying his heavy head on her chest, just above her heart.

"Why aren't you helping him?" She asked Dr. Wallace that stood close to her, reaching out to pet the monster's feathery head.

He pulled back and looked at her, "Maddy, he's to far gone, just to banged up to get something like this through. We would have to string him up for months and it would drive him insane." She looked away to rest her chin on the flat part of the slasher's head.

She didn't agree, but maybe she was being selfish. "Give me some pain meds, it's the least we could do." He nodded and left as she rocked the monster's head, him breathing slow, but heavy.

She felt horrible, she had promised that she wasn't going to let him die this time, and she failed. Again.

She was supposed to be happy with the babies, but…it just didn't seem right without her little guardian angel watching over her and her family.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm so sorry." Whispering and mumbling as he just laid there, dying.

But he just opened his eyes and looked at her, and at that moment she saw this monster and that little boy as one and the same.

"I wish things were different." She mumbled, tears stinging her eyes. "This just isn't fair." The first tear streaked down and she let out a wavering breath. Movement at her side showed her that Alicia Washington was reaching down to pet him.

Thank you's were whispered from the strong dark haired woman, her baby asleep in her arms. And Maddy saw a tear in her eye, she was happy for her child. At least there was that. At least Austin was safe.

Soon a needle was in her hands as she gave the slasher the pain killer, ensuring he died peacefully. Rocking him, she held him until he died.

Because of the activity of the Slasher in front of them, no one noticed the the eyes in the jungle.

A pack of slasher's were watching, their intelligent minds working overtime to the point where they somewhat understood.

And they decided, theses human's were not the enemy. Time to pick sides…this was going to end.

**Please Review, I was all teary when I wrote this, and is hard to get chapters out. **


	17. Chapter 17

The word was out, every single creature heard the talk, the information coming in different calls but meaning the same thing. The choice between life and death.

The story of the human and Slasher was also going around, how could two creature co exist together, where as all other humans hate them.

But the human's that lived in the great wooden nest before didn't destroy like these ones with black scales do. So they would pick the lesser of two evils.

.

.

.

Mark sat by his wife, her in bed with her son. The death of that monster was traumatic for her, and he only half way understood. "So you're telling me he has been around you multiple times?" He was almost furious when she told him of her encounters with the beast.

"Yes, he has protected us, and our children." Cradling Alex, who was named after the boy and dinosaur, she watched him suckle what little milk she could offer him.

Having three little ones meant that she would give formula for most of their meals but breast feed each of them at least once or twice a day.

"Mark, you weren't going to tell me about Alex, were you?" She turned again, and let her eldest child see the new babies.

Mari actually took very well to the little ones, calling them her babies, kissing all over their faces, and hugging them as best she could, even petting their baby capped heads.

He sighed, "No, I didn't want you to move, I wanted you here with the kids and rest." Reaching out to take her hand, she pulled away from him, not meeting his gaze.

"Mark, you don't keep these things from me." He nodded, saying okay to make sure she heard before trying to take her hand in his again. But she refused.

"Mark, I think….I'm still hormonal, so I think it would be best if you left, uh, send Skye in. I really don't want to say something that I will regret." Her voice was low and she made him feel guilt ridden for trying to keep her from the giant lizard.

"Alright." He leaned over and kissed her temple, at least she didn't pull away from that. As he left her told Skye to stay with her, something she did happily while he walked to her parent's cave home area.

.

.

.

How could he keep Alex from her? She kept asking herself over and over again.

But he meant well, she would argue back, lovingly holding her babies, often times all of them would be on the bed on either side of her, Skye helping keep them still.

They would talk politely about things such as Lucas, and things like their little project that would permanently scramble the ions to the portals, stopping them from opening or letting things through.

"It's almost done, we just have to get it into the safe center of Terra Nova, turn it on, and we win, just have to take it back and stuff." She sighed, but giggled as Caylie kept wiggling. The tiny things didn't have control over their bodies, still so young, and whenever Skye picked her up she would wiggle, making the girl keep changing positions to hold her by.

It had been a few days since she sent Mark away, and she really hasm't heard anything involving an attack.

Maddy laid back, still very tired.

.

.

.

Mark had been talking to his father and mother in law, mostly about Maddy, whom they have given tips for handling during her more insecure moments.

But he was more worried about an attack that was going to decide the fate off all of them. They were going to take back Terra Nova.

At the moment he was pulling on armor and putting on camouflage, they were going to sneak in and take it out from there. They just hope there was no dinos out tonight.

As he stood around the commander, getting the detailed mission opts, Jim next to him and talking to him.

"Mark." He knew that voice too well. Maddy wrapped her arms around him, kissing his chin and cheek before he angled his head to capture her lips with his.

He took his time, a sudden fear that he may never see her again lodged in his chest.

"Jesus, Reynolds, get a room or stop it, you're makin' me sick." Miller whined loudly, and Mark answered by collecting her up and starting to walk out. Her smacking his chest, while everyone laughed as Miller feigned throwing up and being blind.

The laughter was good, because they were about to go through hell, and they needed this. Many men thanked Miller as Mark kissed his wife a few more times. "Mark!"

His father in law glared at him. "I don't care what you do behind closed doors, but dear god, don't give us a show." Jim huffed and turned back to the opt. info.

Mark turned back to his wife, her stomach starting to decrease in size but her legs still a little wobbly. He held her up as she spoke to him, his hands planted on the soft red fabric of her dress.

"What I said before, I was just hormonal. I really want you to come home. Safe too." She whispered, the tremble in her voice not lost on him.

"I'll try my hardest." One last peck, and she had to leave as they grabbed their gear and left.

.

.

.

One their way to Terra Nova, they didn't see one Dinosaur, and slipped through the fence with ease. Now the hard part.

Snipers took out sentries first, their silenced weapons deadly in the night. As Mark's job came into play. Kill the infantry men.

His small group followed him as they entered in silence, before their own guns lit up the room and painted the walls with blood.

The barracks was a death trap now.

Moving through the colony, Mark was hit with a shot, his shoulder screaming in pain, and he let out a small yelp in surprise. Curren shot back, killing whoever it was as they stopped to look at the wound.

He was bleeding from the shoulder and they left him inside a house, with a gun of course.

But he couldn't help but hate the fact that he didn't know what was happening outside.

"Need some help, Sir?" He turned around to see a bear, a man that stood taller than him by almost a foot and a half. The man looked like one big muscle. But before Mark could answer, he was already being bandaged up by the big man.

"It's alright." There was something about him that was off, he seemed to be….well, not the brightest, but incredibly gentle.

"Lee, what in the hell are you doing!" Another man in black came in, this one much smaller than both Mark and this Lee character. He pointed his gun at Mark and before the Terra Novian could raise his own weapon. "I swear, this is what happens when they put a retard in the army." That made sense about the gentle giant, he didn't know better, just to be nice.

"I'm- so-sorry." He started to stutter, awkwardly stepping out to shield Mark, before a swift punch hit the small man. "You should go, everyone knows about you." In that moment Mark wondered whether he was metal challenged or not. "I gotta go." He lifted the unconscious soldier like he was nothing and threw him over his shoulder, leaving immediately.

Well, a stoke of good luck. Mark got to his feet and left the building, gawking at the outside fight.

There were slashers in the colony, biting and tearing at only soldiers wearing full black. Then he saw a triceratops crash through chasing several men. And hundreds of flyers were pecking at men…it looked like all prehistoric hell froze over.

And a smile crossed his lips, they had a real chance now.

Walking over, several small slashers lead by a female elder stepped out. They looked at him, and he could see many blue eyes watching him, all except the mother's. Her eyes amber.

Looks like life really does go on. This must be Alex's brood.

He nodded and they moved on, using number to bring a phoenix soldier down.

.

.

.

Maddy was laying back in her bed, she cradled Mari in the crook of her arm, Cooing as she waited for her husband to come home to them.

All her other little ones were in the arms of a worried Alicia and her mother. Her father and the Commander having gone with the soldiers.

Alex and Nickolas were with Alicia and her mother as Austin and Caylie slept on their sides, right next to each other.

"I hope they get home soon." She said idly, she already lost Alex, and if she lost Mark her life would be over! Not to be too over dramatic.

"You and me both." Elizabeth stated as she swayed from side to side with Nickolas, him curled in onto her.

She sighed, though she was no longer pregnant, she still had to pee a lot. Rising with a little help, she made her way out of the cave and towards the latrine area.

Someone grabbed her hair and dragged her to the floor. Her eyes found Jade, the girl looked like she had been through hell, but it was nothing compared to the broken look in her eyes.

"You caused all of this." Her voice cracked as she kicked the olive toned girl. "We almost forgot, we were almost normal until you came along."

"What are you talking about! Lemme go." Maddy ordered as she rolled over, struggling to her feet. She put her hands on the ground to push herself up only to have one of them stomped on by Jade.

"He's gone because of you!" She screamed, and Maddy hoped to god that someone heard her, so she screamed too.

"Help!" A hard smack hit her before she surged upward and tangled her fingers in Jade's yanking her around. Sure, Maddy didn't fight….but after so many years of torment, if felt pretty good to throw a punch, which she literally did two seconds later.

Arms wrapped around her and she started struggling, before Josh whispered in her ear. "Mads, it's me." Lucas lifted Jade off the ground and called for a soldier, walking the girl out as Maddy was walked the rest of the way to the latrine by her brother.

"Are you alright?"

"My hand hurts." She said back, walking into a small area where the bathrooms were. She used the rest room quickly, rather worried as her hand swelled to twice its original size.

"Holy crap Mads." Her brother took her good hand and walked her to his mother, she would fix it.

.

.

.

Mark stood in his house, it looked like it was abandoned, but things could be cleaned up, fixed. He walked around and entered the nursery where his triplets would be. Maybe he could stick Caylie in with Mari, seeing as this room was completely blue.

He smiled when he heard movement behind him. Small arms slid around his waist and rested over his slasher heart. They were her hands.

"This place doesn't look like anything like it used to." Her voice was low and soft. "But Skye and Lucas are watching the kids, so we can start cleaning." She mumbled into his back.

"I have a better idea." He took her hand and pulled her around. "Jesus you already look thinner. And sexy." He added with a smile as he dropped his lips to her own.

"Thanks, An-" She stopped and touched the bandages on his shoulder, he had it looked at by a doctor when the last twenty or so phoenix soldiers retreated away, slashers on their heels, and the colony came tearing into their home. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." He kissed her again, deep and passionate that had her clinging to him until she felt a bite at her hip. When she looked at him to ask, he answered quickly. "Birth control." She smiled and stood on her toes to peck at his lips.

Taking one of his large hands in both of hers, one of which was also wrapped in white. She started tugging him along, through their destroyed house and to their bedroom.

**So now that this is done, I actually wrote out another story through Marina's POV a while ago….it talks about the remaining phoenix soldiers and Lee, my little giant lovably slow soldier/giant teddy bear.**


End file.
